Kjærlighetens Slave
by Echanted Feyre
Summary: When Harry gets a invitation for a Feast at Asgard, he doesn't know what to expect. Meanwhile, Odin is scheming and planning to destroy the so called 'Master of Death', but what will become of Loki in the middle of everything?
1. Prologue

**Summary: **_When a new player comes into the field, Odin decides to sell Loki off. But nothing goes as Odin wanted and the Master of Death changes the Universe._

**Disclaimer****: **_I do not own Marvel or Harry Potter._

**Warnings****: **_Future Slash, slaves, and more to add later. Don't like? Don't read._

* * *

Cracking could be heard throughout the dungeon. Chains swung back and forth. In a way, it was smoothing to the prisoners. At first, the sound was awful, but after a while, they got used to it and it became a comfort to those who had, or will be there, been there for a long time.

You could hear that the chains had been hanging there for a long time. They were rusty. You could be in the farthest part of the dungeon, but then you would still hear them crack.

For those who were of a better mind, the cracking chains also announced when someone had entered the dungeon. It could have been for food, for the release of someone, a new prisoner. Although the second one hadn't happened for over a century. This was the dungeon, where all the prisoners for life got hold, as the Aesir, that could take a very long time.

Crack

…

…

Crack

…

…

Crack

…

...Skreech

Immediately, the prisoner near the entrance, those who hadn't been there for that long as the others, looked up. It wasn't time for their meal yet. It was far to early. Nor was it a new prisoner. The sound of clanks missed from where their chains would hit each other. Instead they could see the shadow of a large man walking through the dungeon's doors.

The man was wearing a golden amour, not uncommon for the soldiers of the army. When the man stepped into the light, the prisoners could see that it wasn't just a soldier, no, it truly wasn't just a soldier. It was the Allfather Odin, their king.

Lowering their heads in submission, they avoided the look of the Allfather. They had no doubt for why the Allfather would be here. The only reason that the Allfather would be here, was for the son who had fallen out of grace, the one who had turned out to be a Frost Giant. That had been a surprise for everyone. He was kept in the lowest part of the dungeon, where it was almost as hot Muspell. Normal Aesir could have survived there with ease, but for a Frost Giant? That place was a literally hell. It was a miracle that he hadn't died yet.

The Allfather walked pass all the prisoners without a glance, he didn't care about them. He had only one person in mind. Walking further and further, Odin finally arrived at the lowest part of the dungeon. He stood still in front of the prisoner. Instead of having a normal cell, the prisoner hung on his arms on chains. The chains were wrapped around his arms to make sure that he wasn't able to escape. Welts, cuts and lacerations could be seen everywhere on his body where he didn't wear any clothing, but Odin knew that lashes could be found even there.

The hair was as a curtain hanging in front of the face of the prisoner, it concealed everything of his face, except the heavy collar around his neck. Odin coughed, but that didn't get the attention of him. It was then that Odin decided that he had had enough. Clearing his throat, Odin called out the name of the one who would could save everything.

"Loki"

Only a grunt was heard before head was lifted. The hair split to show a thinned face with sunken eyes in the eye sockets. Cheekbones prominent in the face. But the eyes, oh the eyes. They were maybe sunken in their sockets, but they still looked fierce as if nothing could harm them, but Odin knew better. Loki was starting to lose it, he needed only one little thing and he would snap.

Odin smirked inside, knowing that he had gotten the scissors on a silver platter. Now he only had to use it. On the outside, Odin looked as if he was in a great pain.

"Loki… I know that I should have been here earlier, but certain situation came up that no one could have ever predicted." Odin sighed, but inwardly he was happy that he finally could play Loki again, not that Loki would ever know that. No, after this week Loki wouldn't think about a lot anymore… "It is a threat that is bigger than anyone could have thought and we, I, don't know how to find a solution to this problem. Well, we didn't know. We have decided to throw a feast in honour of Him. Representation of all the Nine Realm shall be here. All of them shall be giving them gifts. Besides the normal gifts, it has been decided that each Realm shall provide a few slaves in hope to satisfy Him."

By now, the look in Loki's eyes had been getting worse and worse, he understood what the Allfather was telling him.

"No… you can't mean that. Please don't do this!" Loki pleaded with a raspy voice, not being used to talking outside of screaming.

"I am so sorry," Odin wasn't, "but we have no other choice. You shall be taken to a room and cleaned up. And… how do I say this? You shall be groomed according to your possible new station. I believe that that shall not take long, but you will need all the grooming one can get. Afterall, no one knows what kind of slave you will become, I presume that He has a lot of slaves already, who knows what he wants?" With those last words, Odin turned around.

"Wait!" Loki gasped out, "Please tell me who is it? Please, just that one little thing." He pleaded.

Odin stopped in his steps, but he didn't turn when he answered Loki. "They call him the Master of Death, the only one to conquer it." With that said, Odin walked away and a troop of soldiers came in for Loki.

* * *

When the prisoner saw the Fallen Prince, they knew that everything would change, but if it would be for the better or the worse, no one could know and certainly not them. They could only pray for forgiveness.


	2. Tripper Fellen

**Summary: **_When a new player comes into the field, Odin decides to sell Loki off. But nothing goes as Odin wanted and the Master of Death changes the Universe._

**Disclaimer****: **_I do not own Marvel or Harry Potter._

**Warnings****: **_Future Slash, slaves, and more to add later. Don't like? Don't read._

* * *

Previously

_When the prisoner saw the Fallen Prince, they knew that everything would change, but if it would be for the better or the worse, no one could know and certainly not them. They could only pray for forgiveness. _

* * *

Now

_Dear Master of Death,_

_We of the Nine Reals would like you to invite you to attend a great Feast that we shall hold in your honour. The Feast shall be held in the Realm of the Aesir; Asgard. It shall take place in a week when the moons are at their fullest and starting to take their place in the sky._

_We are hoping that you would grace us with your presence and that we shall see you on the Feast._

_With kind regards,_

_The Representatives of the Nine Realms._

Harry read and re-read the invitation again and again. After he had read it for the twenty-sixth time, he started laughing uncontrollable. When he was finally able to breath normally again after laughing so long, Harry crumbled the invitation is his hands and threw it on his desk. Standing up from the chair he was sitting in, he paced around the room while mumbling to himself.

"Only now… you would think … sooner…"

"Nine Realms… Representatives… my honour…"

"Possible trap… Underlying reason… what if? Yes! That's it!" Harry jumped up and called out; "Death! I am in need of your help."

Normal people would call each other crazy when someone would call out for Death, but not Harry Potter. Oh, no. He could just call out for Death and no one would bet an eyelash. That had multiple reasons. The first was that he was Harry Potter, nobody was surprised when something weird happened around him. The second was that no one was around anymore. The third was that Harry didn't care anymore about others. Why should he? He did his job and now he wanted to be left alone. Especially after the 'job' he got some… interesting abilities. He didn't ask for them. Truly annoying, but sometimes, like now, they came in handy. You could list even more reasons, but Death does get impatience sometimes.

Death was exactly as told in story's, myths and legends. Death wasn't exactly as told in story's, myths and legends. You know how no one knows how an angel looks and the many descriptions they have? Of course, everyone has a general view of angels, but who knows if that is right? The same goes for Death. Death is a man and a woman. Old and young. Short and tall. Ugly and beautiful. He has skin and he doesn't have skin. The list goes on and on and on and on and on and… well you get the point.

The conclusion is that Death is everything and nothing, Death is endless, Death is Garry.

"For the last time, I told you that I wanted you to call me Garry!" Death said with a groan. "Truly there is nothing more awful than be called 'Death' all the time. My name is Garry. Do you understand?"

Harry just blinked.

"Right… Garry. I am in need of your help," Picking up the invitation from the desk he gave it to Dea... Garry. "I believe that this is some sort of a trap, maybe not a trap trap, but certainly a trap. If you understand what I mean."

Dea… Garry took the invitation from Harry and studied it. "Hmm. It seems that you are right. I believe that I know what is going to happen." With that he laid the invitation down again and sat in a throne like chair that wasn't there before.

"So?" Harry asked. "What is going on? What is going to happen?"

Garry ticked his chin with his fingers while he seemed to ponder. "Hmm, no. I shall not tell you what is going to happen," Gary stood up again, "I will give you one tip. The Allfather shall give you a choice, you can make it very hard for him. Good luck and until next time.'" And with that, Garry aca Death disappeared. Only to be seen by those who just died and were throwing a tantrum because they 'weren't death'. Truly, those people are the worst.

Shaking his head, Harry sighed. Death always had a certain way of dramatics. Whatever would happen. It truly was annoying, but unfortunately Harry couldn't do anything about it. It seems as if he should go to Asgard. How lovely.

How is it possible that they tell everything that is needed to know in such a sort message, but they didn't tell how to go to Asgard? Was he just supposed to know how to go there? Apparently, they expected that from him. He will think about that little thing later, first he needed to decide what he should do and most importantly, he needed to decide what he should wear. After all, he needed to make a good impression, he wasn't the Master of Death for nothing, wasn't he? Probably something black, dark and mysterious. He had a reputation to uphold after all.

Harry chuckled; the Aesir could never predict what was going to happen.

* * *

Pain, that was the only thing that went through Loki's head. Pain, pure, unadulterated pain. He couldn't speak anymore and even if he would try, they would just hurt him, again and again. Letting out a sob, Loki resigned himself to his new life. If these few days could already be so awful, then he didn't have to know how it will be with the Master of Death, for Loki had no doubt that he would end up with him.


	3. Kaste En Skiftenøkkel I Verkene

**Summary: **_When a new player comes into the field, Odin decides to sell Loki off. But nothing goes as Odin wanted and the Master of Death changes the Universe._

**Disclaimer****: **_I do not own Marvel or Harry Potter._

**Warnings****: **_Future Slash, slaves, language may be formal (it's not my native language), and more to add later. Don't like? Don't read._

* * *

Previously

_Pain, that was the only thing that went through Loki's head. Pain, pure, unadulterated pain. He couldn't speak anymore and even if he would try, they would just hurt him, again and again. Letting out a sob, Loki resigned himself to his new life. If these few days could already be so awful, then he didn't have to know how it will be with the Master of Death, for Loki had no doubt that he would end up with him._

* * *

Now

It was almost time, Odin paced through the room next to the hall where the Feast would take place. The Master of Death didn't send an answer back himself to accept the invitation, instead he sent a replacement. To say, that didn't go well for the servants.

The day after the invitation was sent, a burned body could be found in the Throne Hall with a message attached to it. The message was simple and short. It just confirmed that he would be there. Odin had to call in Seidr to remove the body afterwards. The few servants that had seen the body were inconsolable. Odin grumbled thinking back about that, he had to give them a few days of. Unacceptable.

Breathing in deep, Odin stood up straight and walked through the doors, he had guests to satisfy and to prepare for the arrival of the Master of Death.

When the first saw him arrive, they ceased talking and stood up in respect of fear as the case of some of the races. Walking towards the throne, he faced the crowd.

"I welcome you warmly to this Feast. I am glad that everyone of you was able to come here today at this hour. We all know why we are here, but unfortunately our Guest of Honour isn't here yet."

Odin wasn't even finished with talking before the doors were thrown open and black tendrils spread into the Throne Hall. They crept their way past all the tables and the people sitting there, bursting their way in and demanding all the attention. Satisfy when they had gotten everyone's attention, they came together at the Entrance doors forming a black figure. Gasp could be heard throughout the Hall. The Master of Death had finally come.

He wore black robes with silver lining. The silver lining formed skulls on the robes, not that anyone could see that, unless they stood close by him. Which nobody wanted. Black hair like the night outlined a face whose skin was as light as the moon. His eyes looked like sharply cut Emeralds, but there was a darkness in them that gave those beautiful eyes a haunted look. A sharp nose rested above smirking lips that opened to speak.

"I hope that I am not to late?" Harry asked before walking towards the Hall, "I see that you already have a throne for me, how lovely." Of course, this wasn't his throne, he was speaking about Odin's throne.

Odin's eyes twitched, but he didn't dare to correct Harry as Harry sat on the throne.

"Well," Harry smirked, "I thought that this was a feast, go on, celebrate, eat and feast!"

And with that command, the feast began, Odin had no choice but to sit at a normal table instead of throne from which he could have overseen everything and shown that he was above the so called 'Master Of Death', but alas, his first plan was thwarted. Thank himself that he had more plans to come. That bastard didn't know what was going to come.

While Odin was scheming, Harry decided to look around the hall. He could easily spot the different races, the Aesir, the Bright Elves, the Frost Giants, Fire Giants, Dwarves, some dead people, the Vanir and even a Black Elf, but no human… interesting. Ticking his fingers on the armrests of the throne, he attracted the attention of the crowd fast.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, but where is nine?" Harry asked, "In my invitation stood that there would be nine Representatives, from all the Nine Reals, but I only count eight, why is that?" With those words, most of crowd started shifting and looking around, not wanted to be the one to tell why there was no ninth race.

"I am here to represent Midgard and it's humans." A booming voice was heard from somewhere in the back of the hall. Heads immediately turned around and gasp could be heard throughout the hall. The one who had spoken had stood up to show the first son of Odin; Thor.

Harry sat straight up in the throne. "An Aesir who represents Midgard. How… interesting. Tell me, why would you want to stand for those silly humans and their habits? You are after all the Crown Prince. Go on."

"It is I who have been chosen to represent Midgard, because of my close relations with the humans. 't because I work together with a team to protect Midgard and it's humans. I am Midgard's protector." Thor proclaimed proudly.

"Hmm, alright, but if you work together with them, why aren't they here?" Harry asked sweetly. He was starting to get annoyed.

"I beg your pardon. I must ask you to not jest with me, it would be too dangerous for them to be here." Thor said taken aback.

"Dangerous? What are you talking about?"

"This not good for the people of Midgard to be here, they are not yet ready."

"…"

"Is there something wrong, my lord?"

"You say that they aren't ready, but wasn't there an alien attack not so long ago?" Harry asked confused.

"You are right, my lord, but this is much more…" Thor said hesitant.

"What? Dangerous? Because of who I am? Hmm, I see." Harry said darkly.

"I didn't want to offend you." Thor was quick to say.

Harry just looked at him and didn't say anything.

"Right, my apologies, my lord. Please enjoy the rest of the Feast and try to forget about my stupidity." Thor pleaded.

Harry sighed and waved Thor off.

"Just go. I have no interest in looking at you."

Thor left the hall in as fast as he could. It was funny to see such a big brute drop of as if he was a small little kitten.

Harry refocused his attention on the crowd or more specifically, Odin, who held a collar. Sitting up straight when Odin walked towards him with the collar, Harry couldn't help but ask what is was.

Odin smiled politely and answered Harry.

"This is part of the gift from al of the Nine Realms. All of us have taken a gift with us and some… additions, but this," Odin held up the collar, "is something that we all want to gift you. This is a slave collar."

One of the side doors opened to show a line of slaves that were guided into the hall, slaves from all the races were present, but one stood out; tall and lean figure with long, black hair.


	4. Gjerningene Til Den Som Blir Bundet

**Summary: **_When a new player comes into the field, Odin decides to sell Loki off. But nothing goes as Odin wanted and the Master of Death changes the Universe._

**Disclaimer****: **_I do not own Marvel or Harry Potter._

**Warnings****: **_Future Slash, slaves, language may be formal (it's not my native language), and more to add later. Don't like? Don't read._

* * *

Previously

_One of the side doors opened to show a line of slaves that were guided into the hall, slaves from all the races were present, but one stood out; tall and lean figure with long, black hair. _

* * *

Now

"What?" Harry exclaimed. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Odin wanted him to pick a slave? He had foretold that Odin would force him to do something, but picking a slave? Allowing slavery? Harry certainly didn't approve of that, thank you very much.

"It's very simple," Odin smiled, "because of the slave collar, the one wearing it must obey every command of the one who puts the collar on. From every realm, except Midgard, slaves have been taken, so you can choose one.

"I have to choose one?"

"You wouldn't want to offend one of the Realms, would you?" Odin asked innocently. "I suggest that you would choose a slave, or do you want to know more about the collar?"

Harry just nodded when Odin asked him if he wanted to know more about the collar.

"Very well," Odin held up the collar for everyone to see, "as you can see, the collar is made from a special metal that is only found on Nilfheim, forged by the dwarves of Nidavellir, the enchantments are made by the elves from Alfheim together with the magic and runes from the Seidr of Asgard. A true masterpiece if a say so myself." Odin rested while getting applause from the crowd. "I have now told you everything about the collar," Odin turned around to look Harry in his eyes again, smiling sinister, "it's now time to pick a slave."

Harry gulped inwardly, he knew that he didn't had a choice, he had to choose otherwise he would lose every single game they were playing. Outwardly he was smirking.

"Alright, you convinced me. I shall choose a slave." Harry said mockingly before standing up to move in front of the line of slaves. Apparently, he had to choose one of them now, but which one did Odin want him to pick?

* * *

_HE said that it was only a week, but Loki didn't believe him. This torture took longer than a week, Loki was sure of that. This training was pure Helheim, there were no other words for it. Everyday he got molested under the presence of training him to make sure that he knew what to expect from his future master. Next to that, they punished him for everything that went wrong. Not doing something correctly, doing something to slow, not doing something directly because of his wounds, the list went on and on. _

_Loki used to laugh at slaves, finding them pathetic. They were worth nothing, but now? Now Loki wished that he could be free again, he didn't care about which sense in that word. Loki would gladly die if that meant his freedom. He didn't care to which realm of dead he went, but he would gladly die. Maybe then he could see his sweet little child again? _

_Oh, his sweet, little children, how much did Loki want to see them again and hold them in is arms. His beautiful daughter Hell, the ruler from Helheim. His ball of fur named Fenrir. His slippery son named Jörmungandr and his fast son named Sleipnir. They were the only things that kept him sane now, everything else had been taken away, like his Narvi and Vali. Oh, his pour Narvi and Vali, they didn't deserve to die that way._

_Curse you Odin! A curse on your house! How dared he to take away his children! If Loki only had a way to get out of here, but it was of no use and everyone knew it. His captors, his trainers, the Allfather and he himself. He was just a hair away from breaking. _

* * *

Harry walked past the line of slaves, mentally dismissing each slave, they were not the ones that Odin wanted him to have. Unfortunately for Harry, the line was very long, it would take a long time before he would finally be at the end of it.

* * *

_Loki broke out of his thoughts when he noticed the doors breaking open, his captors had come again. They forced him to drink something Immediately, Loki felt himself becoming docile. Did they drug him? He wouldn't put it past him. He was numbly aware of his captors dressing him and pulling him up from the floor. It seems that a week had past at last, but it seemed that his captors couldn't keep their hands of him. _

* * *

Eeny, meeny, moo, it's not you and it's not you either. Harry was bored out of his mind. What would he every do? Finally he was almost at the end of the line, but he still hadn't found the one he was looking for.

* * *

_They took him away from his 'room' toward a hall where other slaves were, unfortunately, Loki couldn't see much, that drug was doing too much to him. _

* * *

Finally! He was at the end of the line! Harry stopped in front of the last slave in the line, he looked different from the rest from the slaves. It was the only one who looked like an Aesir, but he wasn't one, that much could Harry see for himself. He had black hair and what looked like green eyes, but he couldn't see it perfectly. The slave was drugged, that he could see. Hmm, he saw what Odin wanted him to do, but why this one? Harry shrugged his shoulders; it seems that he had made his choice.

* * *

_He was put in a line behind others and was forced into the Throne Hall, Loki didn't know what was happening, but he could vaguely see a black figure making his way along the line. The black figure stopped in front of him and utter the words that shattered the last hope of Loki, he was finally broken._

* * *

"I choose him."


	5. En Livsforandring

**Summary: **_When a new player comes into the field, Odin decides to sell Loki off. But nothing goes as Odin wanted and the Master of Death changes the Universe._

**Disclaimer****: **_I do not own Marvel or Harry Potter._

**Warnings****: **_Future Slash, slaves, language may be formal (it's not my native language), and more to add later. Don't like? Don't read._

* * *

Previously

_He was put in a line behind others and was forced into the Throne Hall, Loki didn't know what was happening, but he could vaguely see a black figure making his way along the line. The black figure stopped in front of him and utter the words that shattered the last hope of Loki, he was finally broken._

…

"I choose him."

* * *

Now

"Perfect!" Odin exclaimed. "I shall put on his new collar directly." Odin walked towards Loki with the intention to put the collar on him.

"No." Harry said clearly, holding Odin back.

"No?" Odin asked confused. Harry only gave a short laugh and started to walk around Loki. The rest of the slaves had been led away. To where, he did not know. Probably some sort of dungeon, Harry mused.

"As you can see," Harry started explaining, "this so-called slave is not really up to standards." Harry held up his hand when he saw that Odin wanted to protest. "I will explain myself. First of all, the clothes that he is wearing are not those that a slave should wear, more a prisoner or something like that. I prefer my slaves with better clothing, after all, the slaves are the representation of the master. How better the slaves look, how richer and more powerful the master is.

"Secondly, he looks as if he has just resided in a dungeon, not a good sign. With a little make-over, he probably would look as handsome as he is supposed to be.

"Thirdly, I am not quite sure if you would want to give him to me now, so I shall go home for today and I will be back tomorrow, you know, to pick him up. That will give you enough time to fix him up." Harry smiled. "I hope that you understand it, I believe that that collar is mine, so I shall be taking it with me. Goodnight, 'till tomorrow!" And with that, Harry disappeared.

* * *

Odin turned around smiling towards the Representatives from the Realms to bid them a goodnight and to sent them away. Turning around again, he scowled at Loki, there went his perfect plan. He himself would have put the collar on to make Loki his slave under the pretences that Loki was the slave of that... that… what was his name? That fake Master of Death. But no, that bastard stole away his change. Ordering the guards to bring Loki away to his chambers, Odin though about a new plan. Yes, that would work. He just had to shock that bastard so much about the new look of Loki, that he would not notice that Odin would change the collar with another one, one that made Loki loyal to Odin. No, only the making of the collar, maybe Frigga will help him? She probably would, when he told her that it would help Loki. Not that she knew what was happening to him, she wasn't aloud to come near Loki. She and the rest of Asgard will be hearing the story of how Loki escaped and if he was seen ever again, that they should kill him.

* * *

Loki couldn't believe that this of al things had happened to him. It was just like Odin had planned. Breaking into sobs, Loki just let himself been taken away. Unfortunately, or fortunately for him, he was still drugged and didn't notice where they were bringing him. He woke up the next day in much pain from his chest, but we shall first tell you where he went shall we? Then it shall al be clear.

The place where they took him, was a place where the pleasure slaves were giving a make-over and training. The guard took the unconscious body of Loki towards a slave keeper, he was also the one to give piercings and other body decoration like tattoo's to slave's when their new job or master required it. This also included some more… private things for harem slaves.

Although Loki was unconscious, for he surely would have protested, it still took the entire night to get him "properly clothed" according to the slave keeper. Let's just say, that when Loki woke up again, he was in a lot of pain and wasn't able to move correctly anymore.

* * *

Loki stifled another groan of pain. He had been blindfolded when he was awake, so he couldn't see what had happened to him, but he could certainly feel it. Hearing footsteps accompanied with the clangs of an armour, Loki stopped moving and shrunk in himself, trying to dispel any attention that could possibly come his way.

The footsteps stopped in front of him.

"Leave us." A voice ordered. Loki blanched. He knew that voice. It was Odin.

Loki could hear the guards leave, but Odin didn't stand still, no, instead of standing still, Odin decided to circle around Loki.

"Hmm, I must admit that I like what they have done to you. I wouldn't mind taking you as mine own, but unfortunately, that isn't possible anymore." Odin sighed. "It's only that that 'Master of Death' threw a spanner in my works. Thank myself that I found a solution. You seen Loki, it was my plan to put the collar on you myself, so you could spy at that bastard, but instead he took the collar with him. I thought and thought and then my brilliant mind thought this; what if I would just threaten Loki to make sure that he will still listen to me. The only flaw in that plan was that I had nothing to held above you. Well, I thought that, but then I realised that you still had a weakness; your children."

Loki felt his heart stop. No, not his children. Anything or anyone but his children!

"I see that I made the right choice. I believe that I don't have to tell you what will happen to them the moment that you step out of line?" Odin asked smugly.

Loki shook his head frantically.

"Good. It is time to go, your new 'Master' is coming. Guards!" Odin called out. "Take him away."

The guards entered the chamber again and took Loki with them towards the Bifrost, where Harry already stood waiting.

* * *

"So, you're the one who sees everything huh?" Harry asked Heimdall, not knowing what to see else.

…

…

…

"Yes."

…

"Cool."

…

…

…

"Are the others already coming?"

"Yes."

"How long?"

"Not long."

…

…

…

"So…"

"They are here." And indeed, Harry could already see the guards coming with Loki between them. Loki looked, interesting? That was probably the nicest word that Harry could come up with without complete destroying someone, or something. Harry couldn't decide between those two.

The guards stopped in front of Harry, with Loki right in front of him.

Harry grimaced. He took a step forward and held the collar in front of him, not quite closing around the neck of Loki. It was now or never.

"_I, Harry James Potter, Master of Death, claim hereby Loki of Jotunheim and Asgard and all of his possession, things he created or helped creating. So, as I say, so mote it be." _Harry uttered a claiming spell and put the collar on Loki. With that, they disappeared.

And that was the last thing, the guards and Heimdall saw of the Master of Death and Loki for a very long time.


	6. Kommer Hjem

**Summary: **_When a new player comes into the field, Odin decides to sell Loki off. But nothing goes as Odin wanted and the Master of Death changes the Universe._

**Disclaimer****: **_I do not own Marvel or Harry Potter._

**Warnings****: **_Future Slash, slaves, language may be formal (it's not my native language), and more to add later. Don't like? Don't read._

* * *

Previously

"_I, Harry James Potter, Master of Death, claim hereby Loki of Jotunheim and Asgard and all of his possession, things he created or helped creating. So, as I say, so mote it be." Harry uttered a claiming spell and put the collar on Loki. With that, they disappeared. _

_That was the last thing, the guards and Heimdall saw of the Master of Death and Loki for a very long time._

* * *

Now

Harry landed in the Entrance Hall of his manor with Loki in his arms. Seeing how dazed Loki looked, Harry called for one of his House Elves or to be precisely, the Head of his House Elves named Missy. Missy was part of the Potter Household Elves, but after Kreacher died, she was promoted to Head Elf.

Missy was one of the best Elves that Harry had ever seen, not only did she take care of the Potter estates for decades, but even now she took care of every estate Harry had and even more things! Harry was glad that he had her, without her, he would have to go out a lot more.

"Missy!" A pop sounded through the hall.

"Missy be called Master?"

"Yes, can you please escort my, uhm, guest to the room across mine, will you?"

"Of course, Master! Missy will be doing that for you. Come Master Death's guest." Missy chipped happily in.

Harry turned around to get some things to treat Loki, because of that, he didn't see Loki flinching and almost starting to hyperventilate.

* * *

Loki didn't like this new form of transportation. It was a nauseating experience, Loki thought. He preferred his own form of transportation. He would have wanted to shake himself, but he could just hold himself back. It wouldn't do him good to draw attention to himself.

Being so busy in his own mind, Loki didn't notice the arrival of the House Elf or the conversations that followed. The only thing that Loki noticed were two words; room and mine.

No, no, no, nO, NO! This couldn't be happening! Not yet! Loki started to hyperventilate. He was so distracted that he didn't notice the House Elf leading him away. His thoughts only turned back to reality when he noticed that something of someone was leading him towards a bed and tried to take of the meagre clothes that he was wearing. Letting out a distressed whine, Loki tried to fight back. Shaking of the one who was clinging to him, Loki dashed towards a dark corner in hope that he could hide himself. Hearing a short and high squeak, Loki cringed. Praying for someone to help him, but no one would come for his aid, Loki knew that much.

He heard a small pop and then he was alone in the room. Although he could now breath a little easier, he still didn't feel calm. Sobbing in his small corner, Loki waited until the time that his new Master, _shudder_, would come in.

* * *

Harry collapsed against the door after Missy had taken Loki away. Letting out a deep breath, Harry realised that keeping up a calm facade was harder that he had thought. Seeing Loki like that, knowing that Odin had planned all of this. Taking in a deep breath, Harry straightened himself and walked towards the Healers room in his mansion. He had to help Loki more than he thought that he would.

Placing the potions and other things that Harry thought that he needed on a tray, he walked upstairs towards the room in which Loki should be waiting. Knocking on the door, Harry walked inside to see an empty room.

"Loki?" Harry asked concerned. Setting the tray down on the bed, he looked around carefully. There! Harry could see movement in a dark corner of the room. Calling softly out to Loki, Harry tried to coax Loki out, but instead of small and simple movements, Loki jerked into the room towards Harry and bowed.

Stopping Loki by holding his shoulders, Harry was shocked. He only asked Loki to come, it wasn't an order. Why did Loki… unless… Letting out a groan, Harry cursed Odin for the collar. He had to be careful now with what he would say. If he said anything wrong, then Loki probably was forced to do something that Harry didn't want or Loki.

"Loki, darling," a flinch from Loki and a grimace from Harry, "I am going to lead you to the bed, alright?" Seeing that Loki was beginning to panic, Harry quickly brought him to the bed and sat Loki down on the edge of the bed.

Standing up again after making sure that Loki was sitting secure and was not going to fall of the bed any moment, Harry grabbed the tray that he had placed at the end of the bed and set it down on the bedside table.

"Alright, let's get you cleaned up." Harry murmured moving closer towards Loki. Grabbing a hair tie, Harry pulled Loki's hair in a ponytail so that Harry could easier see his face and possible reactions. Seeing that reaching towards Loki already brought such a big reaction, Harry decided to talk Loki through what he was doing.

Breathing deep in, Harry started his treatment of Loki. "I don't know what exactly they did to you, but I'm going to fix it." Grabbing a sponge and dipping it in the water, Harry brought it up towards Loki's chest. "I need to see all the injuries, because of that I will start cleaning your chest and back. They will probably need bandages that I have lying here, alright?" Harry sooth talked towards Loki. It was a slow and long process, but eventually, Harry was able to calm Loki down and clean up all his wounds.  
It was only that Loki could get scared easily, that Harry didn't scream or started to throw things. The wounds that Harry found… well, let's just say that it was a miracle that Loki was alive.

Easing Loki to lie on the bed after taking of all of his clothes and accessories, it was very difficult to do that, Loki kept flinching and tried to stop him multiple times, unfortunately, the collar wasn't going to come off, he had spelled a soft pyjama on Loki in hope that he wouldn't hurt his back in his sleep and that he would feel more comfortable with a shirt and pants than only with a shirt of pants.

Harry left the room after he was sure that Loki was asleep. Harry stared walking towards his room but was stopped by Missy calling him.

"Yes, Missy?" Harry asked turning around.

"The room you asked to make ready for many stuffs, Master?" Missy started.

"Yes, is there something wrong? Is it to small?" Harry asked concerned.

"It's not that, Master." Missy stopped hesitantly. "There are an eight-legged horse, a snake and a half girl, half skeleton in the room.

"What?" Harry exclaimed.


	7. Overraskelse Overraskelse

**Summary: **_When a new player comes into the field, Odin decides to sell Loki off. But nothing goes as Odin wanted and the Master of Death changes the Universe._

**Disclaimer****: **_I do not own Marvel or Harry Potter._

**Warnings****: **_Future Slash, slaves, language may be formal (it's not my native language), and more to add later. Don't like? Don't read._

* * *

Previously

"The room you asked to make ready for many stuffs, Master?" Missy started.

"Yes, is there something wrong? Is it to small?" Harry asked concerned.

"It's not that, Master." Missy stopped hesitantly. "There are an eight-legged horse, a snake and a half girl, half skeleton in the room.

"What?" Harry exclaimed.

* * *

Now

"There are an eight-legged…" Missy started before Harry interrupted him.

"I did hear you the first time, but I just can't believe it." Harry sighed. "Show me. Apparently this is going to take longer than I thought."

Missy just shrugged her shoulders helplessly and led Harry towards the room where the creatures were waiting. Hearing angry hisses, Harry started running towards the room he had told to make ready just in case something like this would happen. Garry had warned him to make a room ready, preferable with extension charms, but Lorelei should have told him what would happen.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Harry." _

_Harry jumped or rather fell out of his bed when he heard the voice calling out to him. Standing up with his wand in his hands, he pointed it out towards the being in front of him. Groaning when he finally realised who it was that was standing in front of him._

"_Garry…"_

"_Harry!"_

"_Garry…"_

"_Yes, Harry?" _

"_What the bloody hell are you doing in my room at this forsaken hour?" Harry yelled out._

_Ticking his fingers against the place where his chin would have been if Garry would have been wearing a human skin, Garry slowly replied._

"_Well, I came to inform you of two things."_

"…" _Harry waited. And waited some more. "Alright, what do you want to tell me?"_

"_I dislike the name Garry at the moment so call me… Lorelai!" Gar… no Lorelai said happily._

"_Alright, 'Lorelai', is there more I can I go back to sleep?" Harry rolled his eyes. Death could be so annoying at times, no scratch that. Death was always annoying._

" '_I, Harry James Potter, Master of Death, claim hereby Loki of Jotunheim and Asgard and all of his possession, things he created or helped creating. So, as I say, so mote it be.' You're going to use this claiming spell tomorrow," Lorelai checked the time, "or in a couple of hours, depends on how you see it, on Loki. The claiming spell has some… interesting consequences. For that, you will call one of your House Elves and make sure that a room is ready for.. the consequences." Lorelei smiled when she mentioned the consequences. It was safe to say that Harry didn't trust Lorelei at that moment. "Do you understand, young Master?" _

"_I do, but couldn't you call one of the elves yourself?" Harry asked disgruntled. _

"_Yes."_

"_Then why?"_

"_I wanted to wake you up."_

"_Of course." Harry sighed. "Anything else or can I go back to sleep?"_

"_Yes! I already informed the House Elves of the room." _

_Blinking at Lorelei who was smiling like a shark, Harry sighed again and just went back to bed. He had a lot to do in just a few hours. Curse Death in waking him up so early. _

* * *

Blinking his eyes, Harry woke himself up from his memories and saw that he stood in front of the room. Taking a deep breath, Harry opened the doors. Only to almost close them again because everything was on fire!

Screaming in surprise, Harry ran into to room with his wand out ready to throw some aquamenti's when he saw that nothing burned. Yes, everything was on fire, but nothing burned. How? Hearing a horse nicker, Harry closed his mouth that he hadn't realised that had fallen open. Turning around, Harry felt his jaw falling open again by what he saw. Missy hadn't lied or bent the truth. An eight-legged horse, a gigantic snake and some sort of half-girl-half-skeleton stood in front of Harry.

"Good day, stranger, can you tell us where we are? We're terrible confused. One moment we were minding our own business and the other we are in this room." A male voice asked in front of him. It became clear that it was the snake after it was hit in his side? By both the horse and the half-girl-half-skeleton.

"Idiot! He probably can't understand you! What were you thinking?" The half-girl-half-skeleton hissed towards the snake. The horse agreed to it and started giving arguments why, strange. Hearing the creatures? Bickering, Harry's eyebrows shot up. Hearing them talking or rather bickering like that, one would believe that they were siblings.

Minutes ticked by with the possible siblings bickering, clearing his throat, Harry decided to interrupt.

"As a matter of fact, I can tell you where you are. We are in my mansion, in a room that was cleared out for some stuff that would appear, but I have to admit that I didn't expect this." Harry said while looking around the room. "Especially not the fire… or you." Harry finished looking at the small group.

The creatures just stared at him.

"Did you understood Jörmungandr?" The half-girl-half-skeleton asked disbelieving. "Only Papa, could understand us. Who are you stranger?"

"Who I am? I believe that I should ask you that? Seeing as that you are in my house!" Harry exclaimed. "And why would it be weird to understand Jörmungandr? Who is Jörmungandr by the way? Who are all of you? Who is this father of you? Why are you asking my these things?" Harry got a little bit hysterical. But who could blame him? He was standing in his house with everything around him aflame like the black hair or the weird spear and those weird creatures in front of him.

"My apologies," the girl started. "I am Hell, my brother the eight-legged-horse is named Sleipnir and the giant snake is my other brother named Jörmungandr. Our father is Loki. Now, who are?"

Harry just blinked, sighed and gave up.

"I am Harry, Harry Potter. Also known as the Master of Death and at the moment the Master of Loki. Although I'm still trying to change that." Almost immediately after Harry was finished, the three siblings attacked him. Doging them, Harry sprinted around the room with the siblings behind him.

"Wait! Let me explain! It was not my choice! Not my fault! Odin!"

"Odin?" The siblings growled out. "What did that bastard do?"

Harry faultered in his steps and looked behind him.

"Odin forced Loki to become a slave and I tried to help and save him, but in doing so, I kinda had to take him as a slave?" Harry tried to explain. He saw that the siblings were going to attack again, but thankfully Missy appeared again.

"Master Harry! You is needed in de Hospital Wing! Danger! Lots of Danger! We can't handle it. Please, Master! Help us!"


	8. Gjenoppstandende Familie Som Ble Antatt

**Summary: **_When a new player comes into the field, Odin decides to sell Loki off. But nothing goes as Odin wanted and the Master of Death changes the Universe._

**Disclaimer****: **_I do not own Marvel or Harry Potter._

**Warnings****: **_Future Slash, slaves, language may be formal (it's not my native language), and more to add later. Don't like? Don't read._

* * *

Previously

"_Master Harry! You are needed in de Hospital Wing! Danger! Lots of Danger! We can't handle it. Please, Master! Help us!" _

* * *

Now

Not even looking at the siblings who had frozen when they saw Missy appear, Harry sprinted out of the room towards the stairs that would lead him towards het Hospital Wing. Not caring that he could easily fall from the stairs and break something, he skipped many steps while flying downstairs.

Bursting through the doors of the Hospital, Harry faltered in his steps that the special-assigned House Elves were already working hard on two unmoving body's, probably trying to keep them alive. Hearing screams and seeing a commotion at the end of the Hospital Wing, Harry ran towards it. He knew that you shouldn't run in a Hospital Wing, but his House Elves were screaming and Harry couldn't stand it.

Forming a shield that held the Elves outside, Harry stood in front of the threat. A gigantic wolf with a sword in its muzzle. What? Blinking at the wolf, Harry was almost didn't notice the wolf lunging for him. Rolling out of the way, Harry threw up more shields. Not knowing what kind of foe had entered his house and how.

The wolf saw the shields and an emotion that Harry couldn't quite describe showed in his eyes, before the wolf lunged at Harry again. Harry wouldn't be Harry if he couldn't dodge the wolf, but you know, just in time.

The wolf walked around Harry in circles, looking for a weak spot. Harry just noticed the intelligence look in the wolf's eyes. Although wolves were normally very intelligent. This wolf looked more intelligent than a normal wolf. But that could also possibly be because of the size of the wolf.

Letting the corks in his brain turn, Harry looked at the sword sticking out of the wolfs muzzle. Timing was everything at the moment. Watching the paws, looking for a sign that the wolf was moving. Looking it in the eyes, for the glint. There! Harry saw it.

Jumping out of the way of the attack, Harry grabbed the sword and pulled it out of the wolfs muzzle. Howling the wolf collapsed in pain.

Seeing that the wolf had calmed down somewhat, Harry walked towards it slowly. Shushing towards the wolf, Harry finally noticed the many different wounds the wolf had. Around his paws were scars that looked as if they had been shackled for a very long time. His pelt was literate with little grey scarring, making the pelt look grey instead of the deep black colour it was. Looking at the head of the wolf, Harry could see sympathetic eyes full of pain, and even more scars than on the wolfs pelt. Swallowing, Harry understood that the wolf didn't attack them, but that he tried to defend himself. Probably not knowing were he was, the wolf panicked and tried to get out. Understandable seeing the wounds.

Letting the shields down, Harry could only watch as the House Elves began to threat the wolf. Beginning with making sure the wolf was sleeping so that he couldn't attack them anymore.

Seeing that the House Elves had everything under control, Harry walked back towards the entrance where the two other beings laid.

"Report." Harry said towards one of the House Elves that was standing at the side with a clipboard in his hands.

"Two unknown beings made their way into the Hospital Wing approximately twelve hours ago. Just before you arrived with your guest. The other being arrived an hour of two ago. We tried to stabilize them for hours, but it was only recently that the bleeding stopped and that we were able to start to treat them. As you can see, we are still busy." The Elf answered.

"Hmm. Is there anything that I can do to help?" Harry asked.

"For now, nothing, you have done all you could with the wolf, Master. Please rest… or get the guests out of the Hospital Wing." The Elf said looking over Harry's shoulders at something.

Harry turned to look at what the Elf meant, and immediately groaned.

"You couldn't stay in the room, couldn't you?" Harry rubbed his temples.

"No" Was the simple answer that Hell gave him. "And I am glad that we didn't. that wolf you almost killed. Oh, don't pretend that you didn't almost kill him. I know how you looked at him." Hell spat out with as much hate as possible. "He is our brother!"

Blinking his eyes, Harry looked at the clock, looked back at the siblings, looked back at the clock and sighed again.

"I have nothing to say at the moment, it is far to late to think straight. Missy!" Harry called out.

"Yes, Master Harry?" Missy popped in.

"Please give these siblings their own rooms in the guest wing and please, please make sure that they won't leave the wing unless they have been given explicit permission from me. Do you understand it?"

"Yes, Master! I will be taking the guest to the guest wing. Come annoying master's guests. We need to give you a room that suits your needs. Follow me!" Missy said enthusiastically.

She didn't give Jörmungandr, Hell or Sleipnir the chance to say something. Instead, she just led them out of the Hospital Wing as quick as possible.

"Thank you, Missy!" Harry called after Missy. Gleeful that now he could finally sleep. Turning towards the remaining House Elves, he bade them goodnight before turning towards the Entrance door. It was time to go to sleep.

Walking through the halls of his house, Harry thought about everything that had happened the past few hours. It maybe didn't look like a lot. But a lot has changed. First, he got a slave that he didn't want, then he had to deal with the said slave's children. And now there are even more unwanted guest in his house.

Harry sighed again. Maybe he should start counting how much he sighed. He was sure that he had broken some sort of record with the sighting that he had done the past few days.

Arriving at the door of his bedroom. Harry slipped inside. Not even bothering to change, he just dove into his bed. It was time to sleep.


	9. Mareritt

**Summary: **_When a new player comes into the field, Odin decides to sell Loki off. But nothing goes as Odin wanted and the Master of Death changes the Universe._

**Disclaimer****: **_I do not own Marvel or Harry Potter._

**Warnings****: **_Future Slash, slaves, language may be formal (it's not my native language), and more to add later. Don't like? Don't read._

* * *

Previously

_Harry sighed again. Maybe he should start counting how much he sighed. He was sure that he had broken some sort of record with the sighting that he had done the past few days. _

_Arriving at the door of his bedroom. Harry slipped inside. Not even bothering to change, he just dove into his bed. It was time to sleep._

* * *

Now

Waking up with a headache was never a good way to start a day, Harry decided. Especially not when there was an alarm that didn't stop blaring. Getting out of bed, although grudgingly, Harry slipped on a robe that was laying on a chair near his bed. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Harry wondered why the alarm was still going off. He was awake and up or not? Grumbling, Harry walked towards his wand, the Elder wand, to stop the alarm, but the moment he picked up his wand, he suddenly realised that it wasn't a normal alarm that he had set for himself, but that the alarm would warn him when there was something wrong with Loki. Sprinting out of his room and almost immediately colliding against the door in front of him, Harry went to see Loki as quick as possible. The door did hurt though, but Harry wasn't bleeding, so that was a plus point.

Harry faltered in his steps when he heard screaming from the bed in which Loki was lying. Stopping next to the bed, Harry tried to pin Loki down to the bed. Loki was at that moment moving far too much for it to be save for his health. His arms were flaying and his legs kicked everywhere. Swearing loudly, when he got hit in his face, Harry was finally able to pin Loki down. Waking him up on the other hand was easier. Just hitting him in the face, right? That should do it. Harry tried to convince himself to hit Loki, but something held him back. Sighting, Harry decided that he should just conjure up some water, then Loki gets a bath. Just like Harry. Oh well, he could use a bath.

Conjuring up the water while still pinning Loki down, Harry let it fall down. It immediately had an effect.

Gasping loudly, Loki woke up, but he started screaming again seeing Harry above him. Loki tried to fight against Harry and it worked. With a dull sound, Harry hit the ground. Rubbing his head, Harry looked up the bed. Seeing that he wouldn't be able to calm Loki down for a while, he called for Missy.

"Missy!"

"Yes, Master Harry?" Missy answered.

"I'm going to need some medical supplies for Loki, I believe that he pulled his stitches while sleeping. Can you get them for me?" Harry asked.

Missy nodded before disappearing and appearing with a tray full of medical supplies.

"Thank you, can you by the way bring up some food? Loki will certainly need it."

Missy nodded again before disappearing. A faint clinking noise told Harry that breakfast had arrived.

Turning towards Loki, who was hiding under the blanket, Harry tried to calm him down again.

"Hey. Hey, Loki. You're save. Please don't be scared of me. You remember me? I helped you yesterday, with your wound." Harry said softly. "You were terrible hurt by those you called family. They manipulate you and lied to you. They tried to sell you to me, hoping that the worst would happen, but as you can see, that didn't work. I helped. Please calm down." It took a few minutes, but after talking soothingly and trying to coax Loki from underneath the blanket, it finally worked.

"Welcome back." Harry smiled warmly.

Seeing that Loki was shivering from the cold, Harry grabbed an extra blanket laying on the side and offered it to Loki. "Here, take it. Sorry about the water, I wasn't able to wake you up. It looked as if you had one hell of a nightmare there, darling."

Loki took the blanket, but he still stared suspiciously at Harry. Throwing the blanket over himself, Loki groaned when he felt his side hurt. Clenching his fist, Loki tried to breath in and out, but it was difficult. Seeing a shadow coming at a fast pace, he stumbled backwards on the bed, not minding his apparent wound.

"Be careful!" Harry called out, seeing that Loki had indeed pulled his stitches as Harry had foretold. Harry tried to reach towards Loki, but it only seemed to make Loki panic more than calm him down. Pulling back, Harry decided that he probably should give Loki some food first. To show him that nothing would happen, or something like that.

Harry walked towards the plate with breakfast on it. Looking at the options, the chose was made fast, a simple chicken soup would do. Grabbing a spoon, Harry checked if it was not to hot. It wasn't, but the soup was truly delicious. The House Elves really know how to cook.

Taking the chicken soup to Loki, Harry offered it to Loki and when Loki took it, he decided that the best way to calm Loki now was to get out of his way, still in his view, but somewhere like a chair. In that way, Loki could still see him and not be threatened by him. Loki also didn't have to feel scared that Harry would come up behind him.

Harry walked slowly, with his back turned towards Loki, towards the chair that was sitting by the window, where light was streaming in gentle beams in the room. Lowering himself in the chair, Harry closed his eyes to enjoy the light. He smiled hearing the noises that Loki made while he was eating. He sure was hungry. Not that Harry expected anything different. Odin surely didn't know how to take care of his 'slaves'.

After sunbathing, and almost falling asleep, Harry opened up his eyes and look at Loki. "Are you finished eating or are you still hungry?" He asked gently as not to scare Loki, again.

"Y... Yes." Loki answered with a raspy voice. Probably from all the screaming he had done over the past few months. In the dungeons for example.

"Yes, you have had enough or yes, you want something else?" Harry asked amused.

Blushing, Loki answered. "I have had enough. Thank you."

Harry laughed. "Alright. I will leave some water on your bed stand, but first I will have to look at your side. You pulled some of your stitches out, so I will have to fix them. Will you let me?" Seeing Loki nod, Harry came closer again and started treating Loki.

"I believe that that is better, isn't it?" Harry asked Loki, who nodded. "Perfect. I will let you rest for a while. You need it. And who am I to take your rest away. I will be back later to talk to you, okay?" Loki nodded again. Harry smiled and walked out of the room, not aware that Loki stared after him in awe and confusion.


	10. Halsbåndet av hevn

**Summary: **_When a new player comes into the field, Odin decides to sell Loki off. But nothing goes as Odin wanted and the Master of Death changes the Universe._

**Disclaimer****: **_I do not own Marvel or Harry Potter._

**Warnings****: **_Future Slash, slaves, language may be formal (it's not my native language), and more to add later. Don't like? Don't read._

* * *

Previously

"_I believe that that is better, isn't it?" Harry asked Loki, who nodded. "Perfect. I will let you rest for a while. You need it. And who am I to take your rest away. I will be back later to talk to you, okay?" Loki nodded again. Harry smiled and walked out of the room, not aware that Loki stared after him in awe and confusion._

* * *

Now

Loki couldn't help but stare after the person who had helped him. Who was he and why was he helping him?

Loki let his hands fell in his laps, while staring in shock at the closed door. The man had done everything he had said that he would. He only didn't give him his name, but who was he and what had happened the past few days?

Loki couldn't help but notice that for some reason or another that he could think far clearer that first. Was he drugged? So yes, by who? Why couldn't he remember what had happened. Why? wHy? WHY?! Loki almost didn't notice that he started to hyperventilate. It was only because of the fact that he had have panic attacks earlier that he noticed what happened.

Trying to breath steady, Loki slowly started to calm down again. It was starting to get embarrassing how much he had freaked out in a short time. If it was a short time. Who knows how long it had been, it could have been a few years and or it could have been a few days. It was scary to realise that he had lost his memories over an unknown time. Loki even felt… vulnerable, if he dared to say it.

Loki turned his head to look at the window, but he realised that there was something around his neck. It was restricting his movements and his breathing now that he realised it. Loki reached towards the ting around his neck and he realised that is was a collar.

Immediately his hands started to claw at it trying to get it loose. Why did he had a collar on? It hurts! Please let it stop. Loki let out a few sobs before he let is hands fall from his neck. It wouldn't help him.

He was all alone, in a room that he didn't know and surrounded by strange beings. For whatever the man could be, he was no mortal man…

* * *

"Death!" Harry screamed while walking into his office. Turning around towards the black spot forming, Harry slammed his hands on the desk in his office. "You will immediately tell my what that business with the collar truly is. Don't even think about getting around the fact. You think that I am so obnoxious that I wouldn't notice the change in thoughts?" Harry growled out.

"Master… Please…" Death begged.

"No! I have had enough, I know that normally I would play with your games, but this… this is something that is so much worse. I could stand aside by the destructions of thousands of worlds, but this… you, you brought this close to me and now, "Harry shuddered and closed his eyes", now I can't let it go anymore." Harry could feel tears fall from his eyes.

"Master…" Death said mournfully. "It's was never my intention to make you feel so bad, I thought…"

"You thought what?"

Death breathed in slowly. "I thought that maybe having others around you… would make you feel happy again. I see that I was wrong. My apologies, Master. I shall not do so again." Death kneeled in front of Harry. "I beg for your forgiveness."

Harry opened his eyes in shock, seeing Death kneeling in front of him. He had never done that, Harry never asked, why would he do this now? Harry rushed in front of Death and held out his hand.

"Please my old friend, don't do this to yourself. I am maybe your Master and I may be mad at you, but never ever beg something from me or kneel. You are not my slave. How could I live with myself if I knew that I took someone's freedom away?"

Death looked up at Harry and smiled. He grabbed Harry's hand and stood up. "That you may never forget that Master."

Harry gaped at Death. "Were you testing me?" Harry asked stunned, not believing what he was hearing.

Death shrugged. "Maybe I did and maybe I did not. You wanted to know more about the collar? Then I shall tell you about it."

With a snap of his fingers, Death made sure that everything was closed. "The collar is not a normal one…"

* * *

Hell was spacing in the room where she and her brothers where trapped in.

"How dare that… that… that beast! Enslave our father! I don't care what he is or how powerful, but no one hurt our father! I will destroy him!" She said angry.

Sleipnir nickered at her. Trying to calm her and let her see reason.

"Our dear brother is right, sister. We can't do anything here; we have to gain his trust before we try to do anything." Jörmungandr said with his usual lisp. How else could he talk? He is a snake after all. "But I am worried about Father. What if he will not survive?" Jörmungandr curled up in himself.

Sleipnir seemed to sight before nickering again.

"What do you meen brother?" Hell asked confused. "Who should we ask? Do you mean my Master? But that would be dangerous! But it could work…"

"It is of no use." A dark a voice said. "Not when I am already here."

"Master!" Hell gasped. "You are here! Why are you here?"

"I was on business, not that you will have to know about it." Death sneered. "You will keep calm while you are here. Understood? If I hear even one thing about you misbehaving, then I will make personally sure that you will get a punishment."

Hell gulped and nodded.

Death smiled satisfied and went away.

Sleipnir nickered again.

"That was indeed scary." Jörmungandr nodded.

* * *

Moans were heard from the hospital beds. The House Elves jumped in joy. Their patients were finally awakening!"


	11. Å Fortelle Sannheten Er Alltid Det beste

**Summary: **_When a new player comes into the field, Odin decides to sell Loki off. But nothing goes as Odin wanted and the Master of Death changes the Universe._

**Disclaimer****: **_I do not own Marvel or Harry Potter._

**Warnings****: **_Future Slash, slaves, language may be formal (it's not my native language), and more to add later. Don't like? Don't read._

* * *

Previously

_Moans were heard from the hospital beds. The House Elves jumped in joy. Their patients were finally awakening!"_

* * *

Now

Harry sat in silence after he had heard the news from Death. Who could ever have thought that he would trap someone and free someone with one decision? Nevertheless, that he didn't even want to!

Rubbing his hands over his face, Harry contemplated what he could do. Should he go to Loki and tell him everything or should he just let everything rest and keep it hidden. He tried to look at the problem from every side, but it seemed as if his hearth was made up. After all, he himself would rather know everything than that would be kept in the dark. Not after all he had gone through. His decision made, Harry walked out of his office.

The walk towards Loki's chamber looked both long and short. Dark shadows fell over Harry while he thought about what he would have to say against Loki. It wouldn't be easy and Harry knew that. Shaking his head, Harry stopped in front of the entrance doors from Loki's chamber. Mentally revising everything that he had to say against Loki, Harry knocked on the door. Hearing a soft answer that probably said; come in, Harry entered.

"Good," Harry checked his watch, "evening. I hope that you have slept good this afternoon or…," Here Harry took a fast look at the bedside table with a pile of books on it, "have you read nice books?" Harry finished with a smile.

Loki looked up at Harry and stared. And stared. And then stared some more until Harry's smile disappeared.

"Well, as it seems that you aren't going to answer or say anything, I must tell you something about the collar that you are wearing." Sighing, Harry grabbed a chair and moved it close to Loki's bed.

"Come to think of it, did I tell you my name?" Harry mused." No, I don't think so. Well it that case, my name is Harry!" Harry beamed. "Lovely to meet you… though we did meet before, but did that count? I didn't give you my name and technically you still haven't given your name to me, but I did hear your name from others. Multiple others, not only one if you would think that. No, no. multiple others. Yes… multiple others."

Loki just stared again. This man named Harry, did he know what he was saying or was he just trying to do… something? Harry rambled on and on and on and Loki just sat there in shock.

"Uhm, I am Loki?" Loki said confused.

"What? Oh! Thank you for giving me your name! well, not literally, but you know figuratively speaking. It's not as if you can give someone a name. He he…" Harry laughed embarrassed. "Anyway, maybe I should tell you all about the collar, after all, that's way I came here." Harry sobered up. "Unfortunately, as you probably noticed, this collar is not a normal one. Most submissive collars or slave collars made sure that everyone knew that they were taken and that they had to answer to their own Master. In this case, things are a bit really much different. It's a collar that makes sure that the wearer does everything that the one who put it on the wearer wants." Seeing that Loki looked confused, Harry thought up an explanation that would make it a little bit clearer.

"You know how there are different kinds of slaves, right? Let's say that that collar was put on someone by a plantation holder, someone who wants his slaves to work all day and make good progress so that he would have a lot of profit. In that case, the slave would do everything to make sure that he would work as hard and as fast as possible with little sleep and/or food. The slave didn't care how his health was, he just knew that he had to work, so he would do that.

"On the other hand, a sex slave, would always be ready for sex, would always enjoy it and wouldn't ever say no to his Master. It depends on what his Master would like, but one thing is sure, the slave would fulfil the needs of his Master in every way that it's needed. Even if he would become a slave in a brothel, the slave wouldn't care." Harry took a breath, noticing that Loki started to look scared, as if he could bolt any minute now.

"On another side, the slave could also become an assistant and would help his 'Boss' in this case. He would run to the stores, would do all kind of chores, name it and he would do it. How the 'Boss' is also can depend on the live of the slave, but most of the time it isn't noticed that the slave is a slave. The slave is viewed as an over eager assistant that would do everything for his master.

"Fortunately for you, I hate slaves." Harry said bluntly. "I could and would never buy a slave or enslave someone, but that stupid ruler of Asgard named Odin thought that it was a good idea to force my hand to take on a slave. You maybe think; how did he force your hand? You're so powerful!" Here Harry talked in an annoying high voice, like a fan! Those obsessive, little, fans that are borderline crazy. Normal fans were alright, but obsessive, little, fans, they were scary.

"That answer is simple and complicated at the same time. I didn't want you as a slave, but Odin told me that it was a gift from all the realms. I couldn't possible deny the gift, because if I did, they would probably kill me or something like that. I knew that is was a trap, so I started playing with it. When you came in last, I knew that you were the 'trap' that Odin had set up. It didn't take long before I understood what Odin wanted, Merlin, he even offered to put on the collar on by himself." Harry started ranting, again. "I knew that I had no other choice, but to take you as a slave to keep you safe and I want to apologise for that, but I can't." Harry looked Loki straight in the eyes. "I believe that I have told you enough to think for a while, I shall leave you alone for your dinner and I will be back as soon as possible." Harry stood up from the chair and left the room. The talk had taken more out of him that he had thought and he wasn't even finished!


	12. Når Folk Tenker For Mye

**Summary: **_When a new player comes into the field, Odin decides to sell Loki off. But nothing goes as Odin wanted and the Master of Death changes the Universe._

**Disclaimer****: **_I do not own Marvel or Harry Potter._

**Warnings****: **_Future Slash, slaves, language may be formal (it's not my native language), and more to add later. Don't like? Don't read._

* * *

Previously

"_That answer is simple and complicated at the same time. I didn't want you as a slave, but Odin told me that it was a gift from all the realms. I couldn't possible deny the gift, because if I did, they would probably kill me or something like that. I knew that is was a trap, so I started playing with it. When you came in last, I knew that you were the 'trap' that Odin had set up. It didn't take long before I understood what Odin wanted, Merlin, he even offered to put on the collar on by himself." Harry started ranting, again. "I knew that I had no other choice, but to take you as a slave to keep you safe and I want to apologise for that, but I can't." Harry looked Loki straight in the eyes. "I believe that I have told you enough to think for a while, I shall leave you alone for your dinner and I will be back as soon as possible." Harry stood up from the chair and left the room. The talk had taken more out of him that he had thought and he wasn't even finished! _

* * *

Now

It was decided, Loki thought, he had the rottenest luck of every being that existed. After all, only he was able to get stuck with a collar that made sure that he would become what his 'Master' would like the most and no certain way out! shuddering, Loki thought back to what Harry had said. _"It's a collar that makes sure that the wearer does everything that the one who put it on the wearer wants." _That sentence only made sure that Loki life would probably be ruined for the rest of his existence. He didn't have to have those examples! They were even worse! He didn't even think that it could become worse. _"The slave didn't care how his health was, he just knew that he had to work, so he would do that." _That was only one of his many thoughts of the past hour. Would he himself become such a slave or would he become a sex slave, drive by the need to satisfy his master? If there was one thing that Loki knew for certain by now, then it would be that his life would be totally screwed. Pardon the language.

Hearing another example didn't really help Harry's case, although it was a bit better. But now there was only one question left, what would his 'Master' desire from him? What would Loki become?

* * *

"Stupid."

Bonk

"Stupid."

Bonk

"Stupid."

Bonk

"Master?"

"Stupid."

Bonk

"Master, are you alright?"

"Stupid."

Bonk

"Master, please stop hitting your head against the wall."

"Stupid, idiotic man!"

Bonk.

"Master! Enough!"

"Stu- aaah!"

CRASH

"What the…? Missy! What are you doing?" Harry called out shocked.

"I stopped you from hurting you even more, Master. You were saying that you were stupid and bonked your head against the wall." Missy said innocently. "So, Missy removed you from the wall."

"Removed me from the wall? Missy, you shot me across the room! Towards another wall!" Harry cried indignantly. "Why in the name of Merlin would you do such a thing?"

"Like I already said, Master, you were hurting yourself and I had to stop you." Missy smiled proudly. "You stopped hurting yourself, so it worked!"

Harry just stared with his mouth agape at Missy, never before had she done such a thing. At least, not before… not before Loki had come. Harry slapped himself in the face when he figured that out.

"Missy, don't tell me that you think that I would keep Loki as my slave, do you?" Harry asked as if he was in pain.

"What, Master… Of" Missy answered taken aback.

"So, you do believe that. Oh Missy, I could never hurt any other living creature, why would I ever want to keep a slave of all things? I thought that you knew me better than that. I would and could never keep a slave. It goes against everything I know." Harry stood up and dusted himself of. "I will speak to you about your behaviour later, but I will have some places to be today. Make sure that one of the other House Elves brings up dinner to Loki's chamber, it wouldn't do any good for him if he didn't have anything to eat." Harry turned around and left Missy behind.

"Master…" Missy said heartbroken. It truly hadn't been her mission to make him think that, but she knew that she was wrong. It pained her to see her Master like this, she truly had let him down.

* * *

Darkness, there was darkness everywhere. He tried to open his eyes, but they were stuck. A wet thing whipped across his face and his eyes, taking away the things that made his eyes stuck together.

He tried again to open his eyes and after a few minutes it started working, a blinding light, that soon was dimmed, attacked his senses.

He could hear groaning from his left, turning his head, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Narvi? Is that you?" Vali rasped out.

Narvi turned his head towards his brother and started crying. "Vali! My brother! I'm so sorry!"

Vali was quick to shush him. "It wasn't your fault, Narvi. It was Odin who did all of that to us, but…" Vali stopped talking, the horror to big to talk about.

"Vali? What's wrong?" Narvi asked concerned trying to sit up, not that it worked, mind you.

"Papa, what would have happened to papa!" Vali started to sob. "He probably was forced to watch us, but who knew what that… that… bastard! Did to our papa! If he could do such a thing to us, then nothing would have stopped him from killing papa or to do something worse than that!"

Narvi stared with wides eyes at Vali, his words sinking in. "Oh no. Pour papa and he nobody to defend him!" Narvi exclaimed scared, on the verge of crying.

The brothers reached out toward each other to try to calm the other, not that it worked really well, but thankfully, the beds were moved together as if by magic. Hint, hint.

The two brothers cried themselves to sleep, worried about their father.

The House Elves who were tasked with taking care of the two patients, crept out of the chamber. They had some new information to give to their Master.

* * *

Hel was pacing around the chamber again. She probably never stopped, but the only one to know that would be herself, after all, her brothers were asleep, they got tired watching Hel walking around and around and around and around and around and around and around… Don't fall asleep!

Just don't imagine someone walking the same way for hours after hours, then you probably won't fall asleep.

The reason that Hel was still pacing? That is simple, she was trying to find a way around the order that Death had given her. After all, she was still the daughter of a trickster god, it wouldn't do any good if she didn't know how to get around an order or a law. But what to do? What to do?


	13. Fortiden

**Summary: **_When a new player comes into the field, Odin decides to sell Loki off. But nothing goes as Odin wanted and the Master of Death changes the Universe._

**Disclaimer****: **_I do not own Marvel or Harry Potter._

**Warnings****: **_Future Slash, slaves, language may be formal (it's not my native language), and more to add later. Don't like? Don't read._

* * *

Previously

_The reason that Hel was still pacing? That is simple, she was trying to find a way around the order that Death had given her. After all, she was still the daughter of a trickster god, it wouldn't do any good if she didn't know how to get around an order or a law. But what to do? What to do?_

* * *

Now

"Humans are painfully annoying. Who thought that it would be a good idea to make humans?" Death asked itself exasperated. "Oh yes, it was Life. Stupid Life, giving me more paperwork." Death was not pouting. He wasn't!

Life snickered behind him. "Are you pouting my good friend?"

Death gasped. "How dare you! I am absolutely not pouting." Death pouted again. "But if you continue like this, then I have no other option then to stop telling you the story…" Death said innoncently.

"No!" Life almost yelled out. "Please don't do that. I promise that I will keep my mouth shut. Please Death." Life begged.

With glittering eyes Death continued. "If you insist. Now, where was I? Oh, yes. I remember now. I believe that Harry was standing in front of Loki's chamber…"

* * *

Knock knock knock

Loki looked up from the book he had been reading. "Come in." He called out while marking the page where he was. Not with a dog's ear, absolutely not. He would rather be back in the hands of Odin with this collar on than ruining a page of a book. Loki shuddered thinking about damaging a book. No, that wouldn't do. Especially not if the book was borrowed from his 'Master'. Which was still weird to think about. Speaking about the Devil…

"Good evening, I hope that you have enjoyed your meal?" Harry asked pretending to be confident, but inside he was a nervous wreck who was whacking himself on the head for the stupid question he asked. Again.

"'t was alright. I have had better, but I am in no position to complain." Loki said formally, reverting to old etiquette to keep himself sane.

"Oh."

"Yes, 'oh'. As you so eloquently put it. Why are you here? Ruining my time that I could spend reading before I have to do whatever it is that you want from me." Loki smiled inwards when he saw Harry flinch.

"It was about that second thing. I realised that I didn't inform you of my intentions before. I want to right that wrong." Harry took a deep breath. "I already had a sort talk with one of my House Elves, but of all beings, you are the one who needs this the most. My past life is a long one and I don't want to bore you telling it all, so I will tell you some small things, so you can understand me better. Alright?" Loki nodded. "When I was born, I had the most amazing parents anyone could ever ask for. Or at least, that's what everyone always told me. I never knew, I only met them under very special circumstances. You're probably asking yourself why I never knew them of maybe you already have an inkling why. The reason is very simple: they were murdered when I was still a baby. Their murder tried to kill me, but he failed and he got obliterated himself.

"I was brought to my aunt and uncle from my mother's side, but they didn't want me. The next ten years of my life were a hell. I was treated worse than a slave with them, just because of one reason. I had magic." Here Loki gasped. Loki had of course suspected that something had to do with magic, but to be threatened like a slave because of it…

"I found out that I was a wizard, because of some letters that came from a magical school called Hogwarts. The school was better than it sounded. I was so happy, I thought that I finally had found a way to fit in. A place where I could be myself. They were foolish dreams. I couldn't have been more wrong about it. The man who had tried to kill me, was a Dark Lord who almost had taken the world over, but because I 'vanquished' him. The other wizards and witches saw me as their hero. I hadn't even set a foot in the Magical World, but I was already famous." Harry looked Loki straight in the eyes. "I hated it."

"But why?" Loki asked confused. "Why would you hate being famous?"

Harry chuckled before giving an answer. "I was famous for something that I hadn't done and everyone expected something special from me. I was supposed to be the Light's Hero, the brave Gryffindor, The-Boy-Who-Lived, etcetera. Without my wanting it, I was trusted into the limelight and I had a role to play, a role that I didn't want to play, but I played it. I did everything that was expected from me, but I didn't realise how deep my role went. It was only after my school years, many, many, many years later, that I realised that I was just a pawn in a big game and that the Puppet master didn't care what happened to me, the only thing that was important to him, was that I would live to fulfil his plans, I of course did without me knowing." Harry stopped talking, lost in the moments that had defined his life. The war… the lost of his friends… Sirius… Remus… all those who died in the war. Feeling that his eyes started to fill with water, Harry shook his head. The past is in past and it was now time to look into the future.

"The reason that I am telling you this is because of one reason." Harry looked Loki straight in the eyes to show how serious he was. "I know how it is to be a slave and I would never ever force something like that on someone else. It is in my intention to get that collar of. Whatever it would take. I don't want you to be my slave, I want you to be a free person."

Loki stared at Harry, he couldn't have meant all of that, right? "Why?" Loki chocked out. "Why would you say something like that?"

Harry smiled sadly at Loki. "Because I want you to know the truth."


	14. Forklaringer

**Summary: **_When a new player comes into the field, Odin decides to sell Loki off. But nothing goes as Odin wanted and the Master of Death changes the Universe._

**Disclaimer****: **_I do not own Marvel or Harry Potter._

**Warnings****: **_Future Slash, slaves, language may be formal (it's not my native language), and more to add later. Don't like? Don't read._

* * *

Previously

"_The reason that I am telling you this is because of one reason." Harry looked Loki straight in the eyes to show how serious he was. "I know how it is to be a slave and I would never ever force something like that on someone else. It is in my intention to get that collar of. Whatever it would take. I don't want you to be my slave, I want you to be a free person." _

_Loki stared at Harry, he couldn't have meant all of that, right? "Why?" Loki chocked out. "Why would you say something like that?"_

_Harry smiled sadly at Loki. "Because I want you to know the truth." _

* * *

Now

"_Because I want you to know the truth." _The sentence haunted Loki's mind. The truth? What was the truth? Did he tell the truth? Why would he tell the truth? Did he thought that it would make Loki trust him? How dared he! Trying to trick the trickster. Loki became angrier and angrier with every thought.

"How dare you!" Loki accused Harry who was taken aback. "How dare you to pretend to tell me the truth, just to get my trust! Don't you know who I am! I am the Trickster. I am the God of Mischief. I am the silver tongue. I am Loki!"

Taken aback, Harry tried to backpaddle. "No! I wouldn't want to"

"Shut up you measly… whatever it is that you are." Loki growled. "You are nothing but a filthy betrayer. Did you really think that it was a good idea to mess with the God of Lies?" Loki made a move to get out of bed and Harry tried to stop him. "I don't like betrayers; they are the worst kind of beings to me. And if you... AAH!" Loki yelled out while falling to the floor.

Harry stood up and reached for Loki.

"Get of me, don't even think about touching me." Loki spat out hatefully. Harry flinched but he didn't stop reaching out towards Loki.

"Your legs are weak from the past days, please, just let me help you." Harry pleaded. "Please, Loki."

Loki looked the wizard in the eyes and only saw big emeralds filled with concern and sorrow." …Fine" Loki reached out with his hand that was grabbed immediately. He saw more than he felt that he was pulled up and was settled on the bed again. "Why…" Loki chocked out. "Why would you do… this." He ended with a vague gesture.

"Why I am helping you?" Harry asked softly. "I thought that I already explained that, but what I told you before is the truth. I can't see anyone suffering like I suffered."

"That's not… that's not what I meant." Loki said looking down. "Why would you pretend to care? Why would you go to all this trouble, just to let feel as if I matter and then let me drop. Why would you do that? My whole world is already black, I don't need any more things happening with me." To his own shock, Loki saw the blanket underneath him turning wet. It were just small drops of water, but the blanket still became wet. Loki raised a hand towards his eyes and he realised that the small drops of water were tears. His tears.

He heard a gasp from beside him and flinched. Why today of all days, was he crying with someone near him. And that that someone was the one who enslaved him. The tears fell faster and faster. Before he knew it, Loki was sobbing with everything in him.

Harry couldn't believe his eyes and blinked a few times before jumping up from his seat and getting a glass of water and some tissues. He offered them to Loki who took them after some persuasion.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked Loki carefully after Loki had calmed down a bit. Internally he was yelling at himself for the stupid question. "You know what, don't answer that question." Harry winced seeing the reaction of Loki. "I believe that there's something else that's needs your attention. Maybe it would help you to see that I am speaking the truth."

Loki looked up intrigued. "What is it then?"

Harry took a breath, perhaps Loki would know what to do with the rascals. "The day you arrived here with me, well, let's just say that you weren't the only one who arrived that day. The collar had a binding oath; _'I, Harry James Potter, Master of Death, claim hereby Loki of Jotunheim and Asgard and all of his possession, things he created or helped creating. So, as I say, so mote it be.' _That was the oath to be precisely. I already knew that I would get some stuff from you, so I made a room ready for the stuff that would appear. Of course, with an expansion charm to be sure." Here, Harry stopped for a moment, remembering how he felt when he entered the room for the first time.

"After you fell asleep, one of my House Elves told me that there was something amiss in the room. I of course thought that it would be a good idea to just ran towards the room and to burst into the room. That was a mistake. The question is if it could have gone better if I didn't storm into the room. Perhaps, but it certainly wouldn't change my surprise. Oh, and don't frown I will come to the point." Harry reprimanded Loki. "When I opened the doors, I saw an eight-legged-horse, a girl who was half alive and the other half was a skeleton and there was a gigantic snake." Harry stopped talking seeing the look of complete surprise on the face of Loki. "Loki?"

"Sleipnir, Hell and Jörmungandr, but how?" Loki asked hopefully, he looked as if he was in his own world. "My children… but where is Fenrir?" Loki looked up at Harry. "My apologies, I got side-tracked, what were you saying again?"

"It's alright." Harry reassured Loki with a smile. "The beings in the room weren't the only weird things, but I shall let you see it for yourself at a later day, but first you will need to meet with your children. Though I have to warn you, they aren't overly fond of me at the moment. I believe that it had something to do with their 'pour papa' who was enslaved by such a brute." Harry teased Loki. "They did attack me, but I could hold them of for a few moments. We were interrupted by another House Elf, but enough about that. Would you like to see them? Your children?"

"Yes, I would love that." Loki said hopefully.


	15. Møte barna

**Summary: **_When a new player comes into the field, Odin decides to sell Loki off. But nothing goes as Odin wanted and the Master of Death changes the Universe._

**Disclaimer****: **_I do not own Marvel or Harry Potter._

**Warnings****: **_Future Slash, slaves, language may be formal (it's not my native language), and more to add later. Don't like? Don't read._

* * *

Previously

"_It's alright." Harry reassured Loki with a smile. "The beings in the room weren't the only weird things, but I shall let you see it for yourself at a later day, but first you will need to meet with your children. Though I have to warn you, they aren't overly fond of me at the moment. I believe that it had something to do with their 'pour papa' who was enslaved by such a brute." Harry teased Loki. "They did attack me, but I could hold them of for a few moments. We were interrupted by another House Elf, but enough about that. Would you like to see them? Your children?" _

"_Yes, I would love that." Loki said hopefully. _

* * *

Now

Loki had limped the whole way to the guest wing. It certainly slowed the way, but Loki didn't want any help from Harry. Harry did try to help him, but every time Loki fended him off.

Harry sneaked a peek at Loki through his eyelashes while pretending to tie his shoelaces. Loki looked better than he had ever since… ever actually. Most of his wounds were closed or healed. His back would take a bit longer to heal, but for now it would mostly be sore instead of hurting so much that Loki couldn't move anymore. Loki was mostly still limping because of his lacerations on his back and his nether regions.

"Are you going to come or are you keep staring at me?" Loki called out from the few meters that he walked in front of Harry.

Shaking his head, Harry answered with a laugh. "I'm coming, but don't wait up for me. Just go ahead. I believe that you will be hearing them before the time is out. I at least could when I was visiting them the last time. They're quite a busy bunch of children who aren't really children anymore."

Loki just snorted and walked further. "I wouldn't know actually, I haven't seen them in a very long while…" Loki fell silent, almost lost in his thoughts.

"I'm sorry."

"Hmm? What for?" Loki turned towards Harry who had jogged up to him.

Harry sighed. "Your children… I don't know exactly what happened to them, but the first time I met them, they were so suspicious and they still are. Children should never grow up to be suspicious and having to look over their shoulder at every time of their day to be sure that they are safe."

"Stop it." Loki snapped suddenly.

"I beg you pardon?" Harry asked bewildered. He certainly didn't expect that reaction.

Loki turned around completely. "You know nothing about my children and you know nothing about the way that they were brought up. And you certainly shouldn't be apologising. Just… just leave it alone." Loki shot Harry a look full of distain and started limping again.

"Loki… I'm." Harry started saying before he gave up and just walked after Loki giving him directions on which way he had to go to arrive.

The rest of the walk was spent in silence. It didn't seem as if they were ready to talk again, instead preferring to let their minds wonder. It took a bit longer than normal, but they were there and it was all for a good cause. They finally stood in front of the door. Loki was vibrating with anticipation. He was finally going to see his children again!

"Where are you waiting for?" Harry asked with a smirk looking at Loki from the corners from his eyes.

Loki looked taken aback. "I beg you pardon."

"They are your children; you should open the door." Harry sounded amused at Loki's confused look. "What's wrong? You didn't think that I would let you open the door to your own children?" Harry gave an amused snort. "Go on… open that Merlin be damned door."

Loki glared at Harry playfully and laid his hand on de doorknob. He hesitated for a brief moment, but he stood up strong and pushed the doorknob down.

* * *

The first thing that registered in Loki's mind was that he was getting attacked. He hadn't even put a full step into the room, but from all sides people attacked. One from above that wrapped something around his body, so that he couldn't move anymore. One from the side to kick him to the floor and the last one attacked from the front with a knife held to his throat.

Loki's eyes flew open wide and he tried to say something, but the knife was only pressed harder against his throat.

"Remember me next time to open doors myself or get a House Elf to do so." Harry said shocked at what happened before moving into the room and addressing the beings that attacked Loki. "I'm not quite sure if I should be flattered or not. It's not everyday that a group of kids think that it's a good idea to attack you, but seriously? You should check the person you attack first before you attack. It can safe you lots of trouble. Right, Sleipnir, set a few steps back will you? Hell, don't even think about hiding that knife again. You will give that to me, just like any other weapons that you could possibly have with you. Jörmungandr, please let go of your father before he suffocates, will you?"

The three siblings looked flabbergasted at the one who they had caught and didn't hesitate with following Harry's orders.

Harry walked towards Loki and helped him stand up, being mindful of his back. "Are you alright?" Harry asked concerned. "Before you ask, no I didn't plan this ambush."

Loki groaned. "I am alright. Though I didn't remember my children beings this…" Loki sought for a word, "interesting. If that's the right word."

Harry chuckled. "I believe that that is the best word one can use in a situation like this."

Harry helped Loki towards a chair in which Loki immediately sat in. The little walk was tougher than he had expected. Especially with the weird outcome form it.

"Thank you." Loki said with gratitude

"It's my pleasure. Now I shall leave you and your children for some alone time. You all deserve it." Harry walked away, but not before he took another look at Hell. "I want those weapons as soon as possible. I don't think that you would hurt your father, but still…" Harry walked out of the door, but not before hearing a few words that stopped his heart.

"What about Fenrir? Did something happen to him?" Loki asked fearfully.

* * *

**AN: Alright, last week I got a guest review saying that my story was getting boring and that is I am saying the same things over and over again. Plus, that the last really exciting thing happened was in chapter 8, which I can understand. I wanted to know if multiple people thought the same thing. I can understand that that's possible, but if many people think that, then I can try to change some things of the story or just scrap it completely to make a new story. Please, don't feel compelled to answer. It's just something that I was thinking about. After all, it's only my second "big" story and I'm still learning. **

**That said, I wish you a very good new year and I hope that the old one may go out with a bang! **

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	16. Ser Opp Noen Gamle Historier

**Summary: **_When a new player comes into the field, Odin decides to sell Loki off. But nothing goes as Odin wanted and the Master of Death changes the Universe._

**Disclaimer****: **_I do not own Marvel or Harry Potter._

**Warnings****: **_Future Slash, slaves, language may be formal (it's not my native language), and more to add later. Don't like? Don't read._

* * *

Previously

"_It's my pleasure. Now I shall leave you and your children for some alone time. You all deserve it." Harry walked away, but not before he took another look at Hell. "I want those weapons as soon as possible. I don't think that you would hurt your father, but still…" Harry walked out of the door, but not before hearing a few words that stopped his heart. _

"_What about Fenrir? Did something happen to him?" Loki asked fearfully. _

* * *

Now

"_What about Fenrir? Did something happen to him?" Loki asked fearfully. _

That little sentence instilled fear in the heart of Harry, but perhaps not in the way you would think. The most obvious way would be because he knew of Fenrir and did something to him, Harry indeed fought Fenrir, but he still doesn't know who he is. So, that wasn't it. Harry also wasn't afraid of someone appearing yet again in his home, again, not that he knew that Fenrir was already here. What Harry was afraid of, was that he would have to find another child of Loki somewhere in the big room and tell him about his father and how he was enslaved. He was also afraid of being attacked, again. Not the first thing someone would think, but it was logical in Harry's mind.

Harry sprinted down the hallway, not wanting to keep listening to the rest of the conversation that the children were holding with their father, but to be honest, it would have saved a lot of time if Harry wasn't a bit of a coward and if he would just stayed outside the door.

The first place Harry went to was the big chamber, but before he opened the door, he remembered the other beings that he had found in the room. Or to be more specific, his shock at them. Harry shuddered, he was a bit horrified at his own reaction, but can you blame him? One moment he was alone in his home, then he suddenly had a slave and said slave had some weird children. It was far too much for one simple day.

Harry didn't want a repeat of that they, but how would he do that? Harry paced in front of door. The last time he rushed here without thinking about something else. What could possible help? There was nothing to do, except… Harry stopped in his steps and threw a deadpanned look at himself through a mirror. The library. Why was it always the library? The answer to all the problems in life. Harry grumbled, but he still walked towards the library. It was sure to hold some answer about Loki, his life and most importantly his children. The only things that he needed to be sure of were what Fenrir was, who he was and what is connection was to Loki. It couldn't be so hard. Could it?

* * *

"_What about Fenrir? Did something happen to him?" Loki asked fearfully. _

Loki looked each of his children into their eyes, but it seemed that being centuries away from them changed them more than he would have thought. Before not one of them would even think about hiding things from or even not looking him into the eyes, but they did both now. Loki tried to swallow with his now dry throat.

"I am almost to afraid to ask, but please tell me what happened to him." Loki pleaded his children. "Although I haven't been able to see him for centuries, he is still my son. I know what happened to Vali and Narvi and after them… I'm sure that I can handle this."

Nothing, not one of his children gave a reaction. Loki closed his eyes and felt some tears escape his eyes. "It's that bad, huh. What could else I have expected with Odin."

At the mention of Odin's his children looked up shocked and tried to reassure him that it wasn't Odin. Unfortunately, Loki wasn't able to understand them as they were talking over each other and didn't seem to want to stop.

Loki had his eyes still closed, so he couldn't see the shocked faces of his children, but he did hear them trying to tell him something. So, instead of losing himself in the few memories he had of his son, he held up his hand to stop his other children, or at least, those who were still alive. It seems that they at least still understood that gesture and stopped talking as fast as possible.

"It wasn't Odin who…" Hell started saying, but she seemed to falter in her speech before even finishing a sentence. "Odin was the one who originally hurt Fenrir, but it the time that we have been here, we have seen something else or rather someone else who had also been hurting Fenrir." Hell stopped to take a breath and looked towards her brothers. "That… man that brought you here… he… the day that he saw us for the first time and we tried to defend you. Well, a few moments later he got a message that there was something wrong in the Hospital Wing and that he was needed. He rushed out of the room where we were and we followed him. A bit slower and we whish that we could have been faster, if only to protect him." Hell trailed of with her story.

"Protect who?" Loki asked aghast. What could have happened in the Hospital Wing that this was their reaction?

"We saw that despicable man attacking our dear brother with an army of weird little green things around him." Hell sobbed out, inwardly she was glad that her father seemed to buy her story about that stupid man. Good for him, that will teach him that hurting their father was a big no. "We tried to interfere, but we were stopped. We were helpless and we couldn't do a thing for Fenrir! At one point that man even grabbed a sword from somewhere and he attacked Fenrir with it! It was a brutal fight. Fenrir didn't stand a change. Eventually that man took pity on him and knocked him out. It was the last thing that we could see before we were ushered in this room was that those green beings attacked Fenrir with all kinds of weirds things." Hell seemed to rush out before collapsing in her father's arms.

Loki couldn't believe his ears. After all the things that Harry did for him and after veering that he had said, he would still do something like that? Loki narrowed his eyes and started to plot his revenge.

* * *

**AN: First of all, I want to thank you all for the wonderful reviews that I got the last week. I never thought that so many people thought so positively about my story and to be honest, it made my day. Oh, and guest reviewer? I did take your last review as constructive criticism. It was the reason why I asked others about what they thought, but perhaps it's the best you log in or make an account, that makes it easier to answer anyone. But thank you, your review did help.**


	17. Hevn Er En Rett Best Servert Kald

**Summary: **_When a new player comes into the field, Odin decides to sell Loki off. But nothing goes as Odin wanted and the Master of Death changes the Universe._

**Disclaimer****: **_I do not own Marvel or Harry Potter._

**Warnings****: **_Future Slash, slaves, language may be formal (it's not my native language), and more to add later. Don't like? Don't read._

* * *

Previously

_Loki couldn't believe his ears. After all the things that Harry did for him and after veering that he had said, he would still do something like that? Loki narrowed his eyes and started to plot his revenge. _

* * *

Now

"_Fenrir (Old Norse: "fen-dweller") or Fenrisúlfr (Old Norse: "Fenrir's wolf", often translated "Fenris-wolf"), also referred to as Hróðvitnir ("fame-wolf"] and Vánagandr ("monster of the [River] Ván"), or Vanargand, is a monstrous wolf in Norse mythology. Fenrir, together with Hell and the World Serpent is a child of Loki and giantess Angrboða."_

Profanities sounded throughout the room while Harry was reading the information about Fenrir. "You have got to be kidding me! Another child! Where the hell did he came from?" Harry thought about his words and snickered. "Well, at least I know that he is not from Hell."

Harry put down the book in which he was reading and immediately reached for another book. It was funny to see how after all these years, he finally looked up some information himself. Normally it was always… no. Harry stopped his thoughts. Now was not the time to think about that. Not ever. Now was the time to research and to find out what exactly he could expect this time. Not to mention that he had already met Fenrir. Thought Harry pretended as if that hadn't happened.

"_Just as Jörmungandr is a giant snake, so Fenrir is a giant wolf. Terrified of what Fenrir might be able to do if left unchecked, the gods decided to bind the great wolf, but found that he broke every rope and chain used. In the end, the dwarves fashioned a magical, unbreakable ribbon called Gleipnir, made from the sound of cat's footfall, the beard of a woman, the spit of a bird, the breath of a fish, the roots of a mountain and the nervousness of a bear – the reason none of these six things exist, according to Norse mythology, is that they all went into the making of Gleipnir. However, Fenrir refused to be bound unless one of the gods put their hand in his mouth while it was happening. Tyr, the war god, eventually agreed to be the one to place his hand in the wolf's mouth. When he discovered he could not break Gleipnir, Fenrir bit Tyr's hand off."_

"Damn… He's a feisty one." Harry murmured impressed. It was easy to see that Fenrir was indeed the son of Loki. Not many beings would think about having someone else's hand in their mouth to just bit it off. Fenrir was certainly cunning. Or a trickster. Or both. Harry wouldn't take any chances with them.

Harry almost wanted to close the book, but one particularly passage caught his eyes.

"_Not much is known of Narvi, except that he was killed by his half-brother Vali, who had been transformed into a wolf. Later, during Loki's punishment by the gods for his many crimes and misdemeanours, especially causing the death of Baldyr, Narvi's guts are used to bind his father."_

Harry slammed the book shut and threw it to the side. Resting his head in his hands, Harry tried to fight the upcoming bile down. How… how could anyone do that to a child! Whatever his father did, he didn't deserve that! Pour Narvi… and how would his half-brother feel? Would he know that he killed his own brother, or would he forever live as a wolf not knowing anything. Who said that he was even alive!

Harry looked up at the ceiling of the library and vowed to the stars that he would take revenge for the lost of the innocent children. He would do anything for them. Anything…

* * *

"How dared he!" Loki said seething. "How dared he to attack my son! While he was wounded! I thought that he would be a better man. But it seems that he is the same as the Allfather and his idiotic son. And to think!" Loki passed through the room.

"Papa?" Hell asked hesitantly. It was the first time in her life that she saw her father like this. They had seen him angry before, but this time, there was some sort of undertone. As if something was missing of broken. Maybe he had trusted this Harry? But he wouldn't, wouldn't he? That wasn't like her father, trusting a fitly Midgardian, right?

"What?" Loki angry shouted.

Hell flinched, but she still continued to manipulate her father. No matter how difficult it was.

"If you are so angry, why don't you take revenge on him? He hurt your son, he locked us up in this room. I don't know what you think, but I believe that those reason are enough to get revenge. Maybe even to kill him." Hell smirked when she saw her father's eyes lighting up. She still couldn't believe how good it had worked. She never thought that she would ever be able to manipulate her father. Actually, it was a bid disappointing. She always thought that her father was better than this. But oh well, apparently, he wasn't and she wouldn't be surprised if is that was the fault of Harry. Thinking about that bastard, she never heard back from her Master/Mistress. They normally would have already given her a mission or something like that. Hum, weird, but not bad.

"You are a genius, my darling daughter. How come so that I hadn't thought about it?" Loki's eyes were twinkling, while Hell was confused, until she remembered her offer.

"I am indeed a genius. That you ever doubted me. I'm hurt father." Hell teased Loki.

Loki looked around the room and started picking up stuff. Meanwhile, Jörmungandr slithered over towards where Hell was sitting.

"What do you think that you are doing?" Jörmungandr hissed at her angry. "What are you trying to accomplish with this? That story of you wasn't even how it really was. Are you trying to hurt father even more?"

Hell gasped. "How dare you to accuse me of those things. I thought that you would stand with me. Are you my brother or not?" She accused Jörmungandr back.

He just shook his head. "I may be your brother, but this… you're hurting our father and I can't see that happening." He turned around to say something to his father, but before he could say anything, his world turned black.


	18. Fanget I Tankene Dine

**Summary: **_When a new player comes into the field, Odin decides to sell Loki off. But nothing goes as Odin wanted and the Master of Death changes the Universe._

**Disclaimer****: **_I do not own Marvel or Harry Potter._

**Warnings****: **_Future Slash, slaves, language may be formal (it's not my native language), and more to add later. Don't like? Don't read._

* * *

Previously

_He just shook his head. "I may be your brother, but this… you're hurting our father and I can't see that happening." He turned around to say something to his father, but before he could say anything, his world turned black. _

* * *

Now

Harry had stopped trying to find new information and was just hitting his head on the table beneath him. He certainly had the most rotten luck anyone could ever had. First, his parents were killed and he became the "Saviour" of the Wizarding World, then he was forced to live with the Dursley and had one of the most miserable upbringings that someone could have had had. When he finally got a chance to get away from them, it was only to become a plaything for the Wizarding World. Harry scolded. If he had to choose the worst time of his life, then he wouldn't be sure if he would choose this exact moment or his years in the Wizarding World. Both weren't really lovely to think about. They did have some differences, but now, now it was a little bit to weird. As if someone was playing with him again… but that couldn't be the truth, right?

Harry looked out of the window to see the sun setting down, it was time to pick Loki up again. Maybe he would feel better after seeing his children. Harry didn't move until the sun had entirely set and he himself sat in the remaining darkness. Harry shuddered, he felt a looming shadow above him and that predicted nothing good.

* * *

Darkness… that was the first thing that came into his mind. The second thing was pain. Jörmungandr tried to open his eyes, but it seemed as if they were stuck and if nothing could move them. He heard some vague noises, maybe they were voices? He wasn't so sure. Why did everything hurt? Jörmungandr tried to whimper, but that was kind of impossible as a snake, so he sort of hissed. The voices became a little bit clearer, but instead of trying to open his eyes again, Jörmungandr laid still in hope to learn a little bit more of his current condition.

"See father… told you!"

"My… how could… happen? … betrayed."

The voices were fading in and out, but unfortunately, nothing was clear at the moment.

Jörmungandr tried one more time to open his eyes, only to close them again in shock. It wasn't a normal room in which he was looking, instead it seemed to be his own mind… how? It had been years since he had retreated into his own mind for safety, but this time… it didn't feel safe. It felt as if someone forced him, but who and why?

Jörmungandr tried to stand up, but his legs didn't allow it. Wait, his legs? Jörmungandr looked down as fast as possible and cursed. He had forgotten that in his mindscape he always took his other form, a 'human' form to be precisely. He shuddered. He hated this form, he looked so… normal, but enough about that. He needed to find a way out of his own mind. He gave a sharp chuckle at that thought. To need to escape out of your own mind, not many people could say that they had to do that in their live. Well except those… how do you call them again? Eh, it didn't matter. They are Midgardians and probably not important.

Jörmungandr paced around the room in his mindscape. First things first, what had happened? Why did he feel so threatened? Thinking hard, Jörmungandr tried to place his memories back to gather, piece by piece. It didn't went fast, but it worked.

Okay, he was in a big blue see, eating, not his own tail, but fish. As a normal serpent would do. Yes, he was enjoying a nice big fish. One of the biggest that he could find. It was a weird fish. Sometimes it would come up to breath above the water and there weren't a lot of them. They had some sort of brushing things in their mouths and they ate the weirdest kind of food. Some little green things. Not the normal ones, there were other fish that were bigger than him. Enough of that. He was enjoying his dinner and then he disappeared and shrank. Only to reappear in a weird room together with Sleipnir and Hell… Hell! That was it!

Jörmungandr opened his eyes in shock and then narrowed them in anger. Hell… how dared she… He screamed in anger. His own sister had betrayed him and was probably busy betraying their father at the same time. Didn't she know what she was doing? That that awful man could be their salvation, but no. She just had to betray the rest of them, didn't she?

Jörmungandr eyes glittered. Two could play a game if needed and if Hell would play dirty, then he could to. He was maybe locked up into his mind, but nothing could stop him from taking revenge. He was a child of the Trickster after all. Maybe it was time to show the world what he was made of.

Jörmungandr kneeled on the rug that laid conveniently in his mindscape and he called for the only one who would be able to stop Hell. One way or another: Death

* * *

Sleipnir looked from a corner of the room, he could see what his sister had done to his brother, but he couldn't do anything about it. His father had difficulties understanding him and at the moment, his attention rested solemnly on Hell. And even if his father would pay attention to him, he probably wouldn't believe him. Hell had done an excellent job.

Sleipnir shuffled closer towards Jörmungandr and laid beside him. He maybe couldn't stop Hell, but he could try to keep Jörmungandr save. Even if it was the last thing that he did. He hoped that Hell would soon stop this madness and gave up, but it seemed that she wouldn't stop. She kept manipulating their father and Sleipnir was scared of what would happen. It didn't miss his mind that the tale that she told wasn't the real one or at least was heavily changed. But what else would she do, she was unfortunately their fathers' daughter.


	19. Å Snakke Med Døden

**Summary: **_When a new player comes into the field, Odin decides to sell Loki off. But nothing goes as Odin wanted and the Master of Death changes the Universe._

**Disclaimer****: **_I do not own Marvel or Harry Potter._

**Warnings****: **_Future Slash, slaves, language may be formal (it's not my native language), and more to add later. Don't like? Don't read._

* * *

Previously

_Sleipnir shuffled closer towards Jörmungandr and laid beside him. He maybe couldn't stop Hell, but he could try to keep Jörmungandr save. Even if it was the last thing that he did. He hoped that Hell would soon stop this madness and gave up, but it seemed that she wouldn't stop. She kept manipulating their father and Sleipnir was scared of what would happen. It didn't miss his mind that the tale that she told wasn't the real one or at least was heavily changed. But what else would she do, she was unfortunately their fathers' daughter. _

* * *

Now

"I have been in many different places. Places that were dark and lonely, places that were so bright that it pained to look at with my eyes although it is impossible to feel pain for me. Some places were as beautiful as the Northern light that you have here on Midgard, but most were even more beautiful. there are planets that are complete made of one colour. There is no red or light red. It just all same colour, but still I have been able to see there, just like the other beings on that planet, for everywhere, someone of something lives.

"I have seen things that would make the worst torturer vomit. Dark rooms with intestines hanging around as if they were merely playing. I have been to the dark deeps of oceans and saw the horrors that no one else saw. I have seen beautiful things that no man or other being would ever lay their eyes on.

"I have seen things come and go, but still there was improvement one way or another. Sometimes as destruction, but most of the time because of evolution. Sometimes it was according to plan and helped all the people, but there was also time that instead of helping a planet or place, it caused more pain and eventually the destruction of a planet. You can of course say that it was not an improvement, but how can it not be an improvement when those who suffered, stop suffering?

"People have called upon me countless times. In hate and in love. In despair and in unknown of what they were doing. There were times that I answered their pleas and prayers. There were times that I took what they loved most as a price and sometimes I refused to do their biddings and let all of their efforts fade away. They called me many things, ruthless, lovely, the final frontier, their champion, their master, but one thing always stayed the same. True, I might have gotten another name per religion, but they all thought that I was the same. For them, I was the one and only. I was Death.

"So, tell me, why should I listen to you and help you, while the only thing that most of me one is the sweet, lingering death?"

Death smiled down at Jörmungandr. Oh, he knew why he was here, but he so loved seeing others squirm. Seeing how they would treat him. Perhaps Jörmungandr would shout at him and try to make Death follow his rule, like those silly priests that he killed when they tried to command him, there was only one who could do that. And he was absent then.

Jörmungandr gulped. He hadn't expected it to work. Not that he tried before, but Death is an entity that was rarely seen and now, Death was in his own mind.

Still kneeling, Jörmungandr bowed his head in a plea.

"I have called upon you, to try to put an end to the madness of my sister, one of your subordinates."

"Ah, you have to be a bit more clear. Are you not all my subordinates?" Death smirked underneath its hood. "You all will die one day, so you are all mine, but some of you just have not arrived yet. Though, one day, everyone will stand in front of my door and when that happens. I will be the only one still there, bar one."

Jörmungandr felt all the blood leaving his head. He knew that it would be difficult to speak with Death, but that Death would actually talk about these things…

"You are of course right. I presume that the only one who would be by your side, would be Life?"

Death chuckled.

"You are dumber than I thought when I first met you if you think that Life and I can exist with only each other. Because when all life ceased to exist, then only Death will remain." Death smirked, seeing that Jörmungandr was even paler than before. Ah, how fun it was to shock others. "Speak up, subordinate, I don't have all the time in the world, well, I do have, but I have other ways to spend my time."

"It is my sister about who I am talking." Jörmungandr started. "She has been downright cruel these past few hours and tries to get my father to get revenge. It's only that the one that my sister wants revenge on, has probably saved our lives and our father's, but my sister is manipulating him all the time and I don't know how long my father will keep a clear mind. I believe that it is already to late, but maybe you can stop her? Her name is Hell and she wants revenge on one person called Harry, but"

"ENOUGH." Death roared. "Your sister, named Hell, wants to take revenge through someone else on Harry?"

"Yes, my Lord." Jörmungandr cowered, but he gained a bit of confidence after seeing the rage of Death. "I know that tried to get revenge earlier, but Harry knew a way to stop it. I tried to stop her, but she knocked me out and trapped me in my mind. You are the only one who can still help. Sleipnir would never be able to stand up against her and my other brothers are gone."

"Hmmm, then we should do something about that. Right?" Death smirked, but inwardly he was still fuming about what Hell was doing. He snapped his fingers and Jörmungandr was forced out of his own mind and was broken free of all his bindings.

Meanwhile Death tried to collect himself. He had given Hell a clear order, but it seemed that it was impossible for her to keep her vows. Maybe it was time for some knew lessons. Getting out of Jörmungandrs mind, he materialised in front of Hell with a big smile on his face. He was going to enjoy this.

"Hello Hell." Death purred.


	20. Løper Rundt I Sirkler

**Summary: **_When a new player comes into the field, Odin decides to sell Loki off. But nothing goes as Odin wanted and the Master of Death changes the Universe._

**Disclaimer****: **_I do not own Marvel or Harry Potter._

**Warnings****: **_Future Slash, slaves, language may be formal (it's not my native language), and more to add later. Don't like? Don't read._

* * *

Previously

_Meanwhile Death tried to collect himself. He had given Hell a clear order, but it seemed that it was impossible for her to keep her vows. Maybe it was time for some knew lessons. Getting out of Jörmungandrs mind, he materialised in front of Hell with a big smile on his face. He was going to enjoy this._

"_Hello Hell." Death purred. _

* * *

Now

Something was wrong. He could feel it in his bones. There was a dark presence in the house. It was pulsing as if it was angry. Harry swore and put down his books. It seemed that he had to get back earlier than he had thought.

The library was much more informative than Harry had thought. He had only expected to find mere mentions of Loki and his children, but instead he had found their entire histories. Not that he looked much into them, that would be rude and that wasn't the way to get to know someone.

Harry stopped for a moment to try and get a sense of where the dark presence could be. It was very familiar, but he wasn't sure from where… but it did not matter. Harry now knew were the presence was and was sprinting towards it. Please, don't let it be another vengeful spirit.

* * *

Something didn't feel right, but what? She knew for sure that she was doing everything right. And that bastard probably wouldn't be back for a long time. Jörmungandr was knocked out and wouldn't try something for a very long time. Sleipnir was to soft to say anything or try to stop her. The only thing that could go wrong was if her father noticed that something was wrong, but that wouldn't happen. He was just to deep into his new mindset that she set up for him, that he didn't notice anything besides his newfound hate of the bastard.

Hell looked around in triumph and saw that nothing was wrong. It appeared as if she could be wrong sometimes too. She smiled, almost. Her plans were working and soon she would be free again to judge over the souls and if everything went wright, than she had a lovely new soul to judge, she just had to get her father over the edge and then, then he would murder that bastard and they would be free.

* * *

Just a bit faster! Just a tiny bit faster! Harry panted while he was running towards the wing where the dark presence was. It seemed as if it was still gathering and not completely there yet. Thank Merlin! Harry thought, maybe he could still banish it before it was to late. Those spirits were annoying to deal with and he had no interest in calling Death to help him. Death was always incredible annoying when he asked him for help.

Those bloody stairs! Harry had to stop running for a while, he really needed to have a workout soon, dear Merlin. This was awful. It was years ago since he felt so… so… disastrous since the Dursleys and that said something. He was supposed to be in a good condition and not to be like… this. It was one of the perks of being the Master of Death, but why was this happening? The only other times that his 'powers' failed him were when there was something that couldn't be stopped by him although he had wanted it and Death took away his powers. Death…

"Oh no…" Harry whispered with a white face while looking up the stairs with dread.

* * *

A dark presence started to gather into the room. Sleipnir could almost see it, but it was far too unclear to make out what it was. Dark tendrils made their way towards them, but instead of fleeing as Sleipnir should have done, he stayed with his brother, after all, they were family. And family sticks together, whatever happens. So, he braced himself for the worst, but instead of destroying him and his brother, the tendrils seemed to get into his mind and heal him. It was with a shock that Jörmungandr finally woke up.

Sleipnir couldn't believe his eyes when he saw that the dark tendrils made their way back to the same dark spot… behind his 'dear' sister. Why would they do that? Shaking his head, Sleipnir looked back at his brother. He didn't know what those tendrils had done, but Jörmungandr was awake again and that was all Sleipnir could ask for. He nodded his head in thanks to the tendrils and started to help his brother.

* * *

Merlin's feet, Merlin's beard and even Merlin's knickers. Why oh why had it been today that he lost his 'powers'? Why couldn't it be when he was, you know, doing nothing and just resting? But no, the big bad Death just had to take his powers away while he was trying to help someone else, because apparently, helping others was bad now according to Death. You only have to think about yourself and then everything would alright. Right?

Wrong. Well, mostly wrong. It is important to look out for yourself, but sometimes you had to think about the people around you. Sometimes, they need more help than you and then you can try to help them. If they want it. If they don't, then leave them alone, never, ever try to force yourself on someone who doesn't want you around. Whoever you are. That counts for you to Death! Harry thought angrily. He didn't have time for this.

Pushing his body to the best, Harry tried to run up the stairs, but stairs are an invention made by Morgana herself. Dear Merlin. Just a tiny bit longer, he was almost there. Just one more stair…

* * *

Hell sensed something. It was dark and controlling, but that couldn't be right. She was sure that nothing would be able to get in this chamber, so why did she feel as if she was being watched? Hell squirmed in her seat. This didn't spell anything good. Not at all. The dark presence was getting closer and closer until it was right behind her. She turned around and gasped. The one being that she didn't want to see, was standing right behind her.

"Hello Hell." Death purred.

* * *

Almost. He was almost there. The door was almost in his reach. He just had stick his hand out and he could open the door. Why weren't his limbs working? Harry tried to move them, but they seemed stuck. Damnit Death! He was sick of it. Harry grabbed all the power he had left in him and opened the door in front of him.

"DEATH!" Harry yelled.


	21. Den Første Konfrontasjonen

**Summary: **_When a new player comes into the field, Odin decides to sell Loki off. But nothing goes as Odin wanted and the Master of Death changes the Universe._

**Disclaimer****: **_I do not own Marvel or Harry Potter._

**Warnings****: **_Future Slash, slaves, language may be formal (it's not my native language), and more to add later. Don't like? Don't read._

* * *

Previously

_Almost. He was almost there. The door was almost in his reach. He just had stick his hand out and he could open the door. Why weren't his limbs working? Harry tried to move them, but they seemed stuck. Damnit Death! He was sick of it. Harry grabbed all the power he had left in him and opened the door in front of him. _

"_DEATH!" Harry yelled. _

* * *

Now

Hell was frozen with fear. How… how did Death found out what she had done. This wasn't supposed to be happening! Unless… Hell smiled pleasingly up to Death.

"Good evening Master, how are you today?" It was time for some seduction. "I hope that it wasn't to hard on you." Hell batted her eyelashes towards Death. Juck. She just hoped that it worked.

Death chuckled and moved out of the way of her grabbing hand.

"I just came here to see if you obeyed my orders dear." Death smiled pleasantly.

Hell gasped as in shock. "You would think that I wouldn't obey you Master? I thought that you knew me better than that!" She pouted. There was still a small chance that Death didn't know what she did. She just had to play coy with him for a while and then everything would be alright.

"That is of course the reason why I am here. Because I know you so well." His words were practically dripping with sarcasm, but Hell pretended to not to notice it. She just laughed, nervously.

"My, my and here I was, afraid that I did something wrong, but you just came for a routine check. And… oh no!" Hell gasped out. "I must apologize Master. I haven't been able to keep up with my duties! I am so sorry! I tried to work with them, but I was… am trapped here and I cannot go! I tried Master! I really tried!" Hell pouted desperately with big eyes. How did Midgardians called them? Cow-eyes? Dog-eyes? She wasn't sure, but it seemed to work. Death smiled down to her, almost tenderly.

"Oh dear, you certainly are a bad flirt aren't you?" Death asked amused.

"I beg your pardon?" Hell asked taken aback.

"You thought that you would be able to seduce me? One of the oldest beings in the universe? How cute." Death smiled condescendingly.

Damnit! Hell silently cursed. This wasn't supposed to happen. He was just supposed to be distracted and leave, not whatever to do whatever this is!

"I don't quite understand where you are coming from, but have you ever met my" Hell started.

"Yes."

"What? I didn't even finish."

"Yes, I met your father and yes, I met your brothers. All of them." Death rolled his eyes. Why had he never noticed before how stupid she was. It was clear as the day now, but how didn't he notice something earlier. She has been under his command for how long? Five, maybe even six centuries? Perhaps even longer.

"Going back to our previously subject. We were talking about the reason why I am here, weren't we?" Death looked down to Hell. "And you were about to tell me what I commanded you to do while you were here and after that, you would tell me if you obeyed my orders. So, go on."

Hell gritted her teeth. "You ordered me to keep calm. And I did. Are you happy now?"

"Hmmm, was that the only thing that I ordered you, because I could have sworn that I said something else with it." Death smiled knowingly.

Hell looked up to Death who seemed to loom above her. "You said that if I ever misbehaved again, that you would personally make sure that I will get a punishment."

"Bravo." Death slowly clapped. "It seems as if you remember somethings after all."

"Master, I gave you the answers to your questions, isn't that enough? Why are you still here." Hell had given up every pretence.

"It seems that you are finally asking the right questions." Death smiled. "The reason why I am here is very simple. You didn't obey my last command. You didn't stay out of trouble, didn't you? You misbehaved again. And just already seconds after I told you what the consequences would be if you didn't obey me."

Hell felt the blood leave her skin. For most beings it was already an uncomfortable feeling, but when only half of you is skin and the rest skeleton? Prepare to mob up some blood afterwards. And not the good kind of blood. It even soaked through her clothes!

"Let's see. Not even have you been planning to take revenge on the one called Harry who has been so generously to give you and your brothers a room and to save your father from doom, you actually executed the plan and are in process of executing another one.

"For the first one, you and your brothers ambushed Harry. Or at least, you tried. You actually ambushed your father and hurt him, but you knew that already didn't you. You noticed it, that it was your father that was coming in. You could have warned your brothers and stopped them, but you didn't. You let your brothers attack him and then you held a knife against his throat. You could have stopped anytime, but instead, you continued. I wonder why." Death ticked of his fingers one by one while trying not to grin at the fearful face of Hell.

Hell didn't know what she had to do. She tried so hard, but everything was falling apart around her and Death wasn't even finished.

"Going on, the exact moment that Harry left the room, you started to manipulate your father to do your biding. You let him believe that Harry attacked your brothers and locked you up. As if you were prisoners. How cute to think that you thought that I wouldn't notice that.

"Moving on. You manipulated your father and after that, when your brother Jörmungandr tried to stop you, you knocked him out. That wasn't very nice wasn't it, but that wasn't even the only thing you did to him, wasn't it? You trapped him in his own mind. It was then that I wanted to step in, but something much more sweet happened. Do you want to know what happened?" Death whispered in Hell's ears.

"He called me."

And with those words, Hell's world crumbled completely. There was no way out now. This was the end. May whoever would be in charge of her soul have some sort of mercy on her. She closed her eyes in defeat.

"DEATH!"


	22. Konfrontasjon Ta To

**Summary: **_When a new player comes into the field, Odin decides to sell Loki off. But nothing goes as Odin wanted and the Master of Death changes the Universe._

**Disclaimer****: **_I do not own Marvel or Harry Potter._

**Warnings****: **_Future Slash, slaves, language may be formal (it's not my native language), and more to add later. Don't like? Don't read._

* * *

Previously

"_Do you want to know what happened?" Death whispered in Hell's ears. _

"_He called me." _

_And with those words, Hell's world crumbled completely. There was no way out now. This was the end. May whoever would be in charge of her soul have some sort of mercy on her. She closed her eyes in defeat. _

"_DEATH!"_

* * *

Now

Harry flung the doors open and burst into the room. The first thing he saw was a white faced Loki, who looked as if he could drop down any moment now. The second was Sleipnir who stood in front of Jörmungandr to protect him, but it seemed as if he didn't need that much protection seeing that satisfied look on his face, muzzle, snout? How do you call it by an snake? A snout sounded the best, but was Jörmungandr a real snake? Or would you call him something else? It didn't matter. What did matter was the third thing that Harry saw in the room.

"DEATH!" Harry was furious, what did Death think that he was doing? Did he took Harry's powers to flirt with a girl or was he threatening her? He stood so close to her and was whispering in her ear. What in Merlin's name was that supposed to mean?

"You get away from that girl immediately." Harry stomped over towards where Death was standing. Death moved away as soon as possible when he saw the thundering face that Harry was sporting.

"My apologise, Master. I didn't know that I was insulting you." Death said with a smirk while bowing. Everything went according to plan. A little bit of manipulation was never wrong. Although this situation was not the time for manipulation.

"Master?" Hell gasped.

"Yes?" Death replied smirking.

"Wait, you are his Master, right?" Hell tried correct Death.

"Of course am I his Master, why else would he listen to me?" Harry asked confused.

Death giggled, but it went unheard with how hard Hell was laughing.

"I am not talking to you, you idiot." Hell eventually said with a glare towards Harry when she was mostly finished with laughing. "Why would you think that I was talking towards you? You are just an insignificant, little ant that one day will die and that day is coming closer and closer. Especially if you think that you have the right to speak like that about my Master." Hell thought that defending Death was the right way to get back into his good graces, but she hadn't thought that Harry was speaking the truth. You can understand that if I said that Death was amused, then it would be an understatement.

Harry just stared at her. And then stared some more. He eventually turned towards Death, pointed towards Hell and asked; "Is she kidding?"

Death couldn't stop the laugh that seemed to burst forward and laughed aloud. "Unfortunately, she is not kidding. She's not even dense, she's just stupid. I had hoped that I would have seen it earlier, but it seems that I made a fault in my judgement of her character, but at the same time she is the daughter of the Trickster, so who knows what it really going on in her mind?"

"I am not quite sure if you're playing with me now or not." Harry said looking at Death weirdly.

"I am not playing with you, Master. At least, not at this specific moment." Death answered with a Cheshire grin.

Harry held up his hands. "You know what, I have no interest in this conversation. What is it that you are doing here? Just tell me before I decide to just ban you from my home." Harry didn't actually would be able to do that, but it was a nice thought.

"Fine, fine, "Death laughed, knowing that it was an empty threat. "Hell here is one of my subjects. Not as in a dead person who lives in one of my many realms, but as in she is in charge of one of my realms. She is supposed to do everything that I order her, but she didn't. She went against my orders despite me explicitly saying that she wasn't allowed to do something. So, I came here to punish her."

Harry stopped Death confused. "I get that you wanted to punish her, but why did you take my powers away?"

Death looked a little nervous about that. "That was because I couldn't let you interfere with what I had planned. I wanted to keep you away while I punished her, but then I was called by her brother, Jörmungandr, who was locked up in his own mind by her. So I had to make sure that you wouldn't come in and ruin everything. I didn't wanted to do that in the first place, but I didn't had a choice. Sorry."

"Why do I have the feeling as if you want to finish that sentence with not sorry?" Harry wondered.

"Because I am indeed not sorry. Sorry, not sorry about what I did. I didn't mean to hurt you." Death smiled inwardly.

Harry waved it away. "You did what you had to do, but for next time, just tell me that you have to do something. Even if it is a little note. Then I know that I have to keep out of your way." Harry sighed and turned back towards Hell, who seemed to shrink under his gaze. "She is all yours. I have no interest in the punishment that you want to lay on her."

"What! Master, you would let him talk like that to me?" Hell tried to get Death's attention, but his eyes seemed to sparkle at Harry's permission.

"Thank you!" Death turned towards Hell. "It seems that your time on Midgard is up. Prepare for your punishment and say goodbye to your family. It is not sure when you will see them again."

Hell looked at her father, but Loki just looked at the ground not able to look her into the eyes. "Father? Please, help me! You can't let them to this to me! Father!" Hell started pleading.

Death rolled his eyes and grabbed Hell by her arm. With a small whisper, he send Hell away. He was planning to leave, but he was stopped last second.

"Wait!" Loki called out. "What are you planning to do with her?" Loki looked up to Death.

"Don't worry to much." Death said. "I will not vanish her from existence, but she will get a retraining and she will lose her place as ruler of Helheim. It will take a few hundred years before she will be allowed to do anything that is important. She will start on the bottom of the chain again." Death walked towards Loki and looked him in the eyes. Death smiled and nodded before he disappeared, but something seemed to put Loki to ease in that small moment…


	23. Forvirring Rundt

**Summary: **_When a new player comes into the field, Odin decides to sell Loki off. But nothing goes as Odin wanted and the Master of Death changes the Universe._

**Disclaimer****: **_I do not own Marvel or Harry Potter._

**Warnings****: **_Future Slash, slaves, language may be formal (it's not my native language), and more to add later. Don't like? Don't read._

* * *

Previously

"_Don't worry to much." Death said. "I will not vanish her from existence, but she will get a retraining and she will lose her place as ruler of Helheim. It will take a few hundred years before she will be allowed to do anything that is important. She will start on the bottom of the chain again." Death walked towards Loki and looked him in the eyes. Death smiled and nodded before he disappeared, but something seemed to put Loki to ease in that small moment… _

* * *

Now

Pain, los and agony raced through Loki's mind. There was blackness everywhere. How could this have happened? First, he got taken in by Odin as a slave, while he was supposed to be a prince, no, a ruler, a king! Then he got sold, but he wasn't even sold, he was just given away like some common toy for a birthday party. He was saved, but then he figured out that he wasn't saved, but that was a lie that his daughter told him. His daughter! His own blood daughter, the one he fathered without a doubt. The one that he hadn't seen in years. His daughter lied to him, but was he save or not? And what happened to his children, are they really alright or is something wrong with them? What was happening around him, why did Death come so suddenly? Why was Death calling Harry; Master? Millions of questions rushed around his head and he had no idea of what he had to do.

"Loki?"

Was he supposed to bow in front of Death and his 'Master' or was he supposed to kneel? Did he had to beg for his daughters live or was he supposed to let her go and to never see her again for the rest of his live, but that was already to late. She was gone. His daughter was gone and he would not see her again. In that moment it didn't matter what she said or what she did to him. The only thing that mattered was that she was his little girl and that he was supposed to do anything for her. Without spoiling her of course.

"Loki?" Harry started to get worried, after Death vanished, Loki seemed to grow wither and wither… and a bit blue… with red eyes…

Meanwhile, Loki didn't notice that someone called his name. He wanted to pace around, but now was not the time. Death had said something about Jörmungandr and what happened to him. Did Hell really attack him? Was he really locked up in his own mind? Was he back or was he still stuck? Did something happened to Sleipnir or was he alright? Loki could feel that he was getting hysterical, but who could blame him? His children where in danger and he hadn't notice it! Why would anyone harm them? Unless… No, that was impossible, no one on Midgard should have heard about the prophecy. They were not advanced enough to know about thinks like that. It was already a miracle that they new anything about Gods and their stories. Stupid Midgardians, always mixing things up.

Loki couldn't hold himself back and started to pace around the room. His children were far more important to him that some Midgardians that couldn't even make proper technology. Where was he? Oh yes, Sleipnir, his youngest son, he hadn't heard anything about him, but was that something good or was it so bad that it just wasn't mentioned? No, Death wouldn't care about that, he would say what had happened, right? Loki was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the object flying towards until it was to late.

"Father!" Jörmungandr exclaimed. "Stop pacing around, you're scaring the pretty boy."

Loki held his hand to the sore place on his head. He looked around and saw that there was a face on the floor. Did Jörmungandr really just threw a vase to his face? "Jörmungandr… did you just did what I think that you did?" Loki let go of his head to glare at Jörmungandr. Who was alright. How did, oh, Death.

"I threw a vase at your face, not only because I thought and still think that you deserved it, but also because you were pacing, which is beneath you and you were really scaring the pretty boy."

Pretty boy? Loki spluttered, who was this pretty boy? He looked around and saw Sleipnir who was looking amused at his expression. Jörmungandr was draped over him and was hissing softly, clearly laughing. It was in the corner of the room that his gaze stopped. A pale white skin and a chest that was rising far to quickly to be healthy. Black hair that fell in front of the wide, green eyes. It was funny that he hadn't notice it beforehand, but his eyes were the same colour as his own magic.

Holding up his hands, Loki tried to step closer to Harry. It seems that his rant had scared the man more than was necessary.

"Harry?" Loki began. "I promise you, I am not angry anymore, I won't do anything to you, you have my word on that and if that isn't enough, then we still have this trice-damned collar to make it up for." Loki spoke soft as if he was speaking to a scared foal.

He had almost forgotten about it to be honest, way to happy to be with his children again than to think about the fact that his life rested in the hands of another. He couldn't believe that he wasn't free, but it was a small price to pay if he was with his children again, how annoying they may be.

"It's alright. I trust you." Harry exhaled slowly. He couldn't believe that he had been so stupid to be afraid of Loki. The man hadn't done anything to him to we wary of him and yet, Harry was afraid, but not because of what Loki could do, but because of what he would think? Yes, that's the correct thing. He was afraid of what Loki would think after today about him. But why? It wasn't if others didn't judge him or left him, but why was Loki then more important than those who he called his best friends? "And you don't have to worry, I don't want to use that collar, I believe that you have suffered enough without it." Harry gave a crooked smile and stepped out of the corner.

Loki gave him a tiny nod in acknowledgement.

"Now that that is done, why don't you all accompany me to the Hospital Wing, I believe that there is someone that you would like to see. Shall we?"


	24. Shakespeare I Parken

**Summary: **_When a new player comes into the field, Odin decides to sell Loki off. But nothing goes as Odin wanted and the Master of Death changes the Universe._

**Disclaimer****: **_I do not own Marvel or Harry Potter._

**Warnings****: **_Future Slash, slaves, the language may be formal (it's not my native language), and more to add later. Don't like? Don't read._

* * *

Previously

"_Now that that is done, why don't you all accompany me to the Hospital Wing, I believe that there is someone that you would like to see. Shall we?" _

* * *

Now

Without a further word, Harry pivoted and turned towards the doors which he opened and walked through without waiting for a sing of the others. It didn't take long before he could hear quick footsteps following him, but the expected noise of a horse trotting did not come, just like the expected noise of scales slithering over the walls or floor didn't come. It was unexpected but welcome. Sometimes there are things that are better left alone than that there will be groups of people standing around it.

Thinking back to a few minutes back, Merlin, had it been only a few minutes? It felt like hours, maybe even days! Harry was mesmerized by the fact that Loki was so easily swayed from one side to the other. Was it because of his children? Did he want to protect them, but did he not know how? Or was he so easily swayed because he was playing a game that Harry didn't know about? Perhaps Loki was just confused, but alas, no one can ever know the complete truth about the thoughts from someone else, unless the looked into their minds of course, but that didn't happen that often.

Looking over his shoulder, Harry watched Loki catching up with him much faster than he would have thought. "Are you finally there?" Harry asked with a smile. "I almost thought that I would have to walk alone to the Hospital Wing and that never ends well for me. Not that me going to the Hospital Wing normally is alright, I always seem to be put into a position that I still need to define if they are good or not, but most of the time they aren't." Harry gave a crooked smile while he looked back in front of him.

"Do I even want to know what you are talking about?" Loki grinned.

"Perhaps. It depends on how much you like stories." Harry said.

"A story? From you? Those can only end in a disaster." Loki laughed.

"They may end in a disaster, but that doesn't mean that I am the disaster, unlike someone here." Harry shot back.

"You wound me."

"Does it hurt much?'

"It is not as deep as a well, not as wide as a church-door, but it is enough, it will serve. Ask for me tomorrow and you shall find me a grave man. I am peppered, I warrant, for this world. A plague on both your houses! 'Zounds, a dog, a rat, a mouse, a cat, to scratch a man to death! A braggart, a rogue, a villain, that fights by the book of arithmetic! Why the devil came you between us? I was hurt under your arm." Loki said dramatically.

Harry stopped walking and turned towards Loki. "A plague on both your houses? Now I am curious as to whom you are referring to. Whose houses have you so unknowingly cursed… Mercutio?" Harry said teasingly.

"A plague on both your houses! They have made worms' meat of me: I have it, and soundly too; your houses!" Loki continued ignoring Harry.

"Fine", Harry sighed, "if you want to play like that. This gentleman, the prince's near ally, My very friend, hath got his mortal hurt in my behalf; my reputation stained with Tybalt's slander, - Tybalt, that an hour hath been my kinsman! O, sweet Juliet, thy beauty hath made me effeminate and in my temper softened valour's steel!"

"O Romeo, Romeo, brave Mercutio's dead!" Loki cried out. "that gallant spirit hath aspired the clouds, which too untimely here did scorn the earth."

"This day's black fate on more days doth depend; This but begins the woe, others must end." Harry sighed dramatically.

Loki couldn't hold himself back anymore and began to laugh. Harry could only watch in bewilderment seeing the open happiness that was displayed on Loki's face.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked concerned.

"No, I am not. I am dead!" Loki wheezed.

"Do I need to slap you?" Harry asked innocently, which seemed enough for Loki to straighten up and stop laughing.

"No!" Loki exclaimed. "There's no need to slap me." He continued a bit calmer.

"If you say so, you looked as if you were getting hysterical. I thought that it would be a good idea to slap you, but if you believe that everything is alright, then I believe you." Harry shrugged.

"Thank O… Thank you..." Loki said.

"… you were going to say thank Odin, weren't you?"

"Perhaps…"

Harry stopped walking, again. "There are certain habits that you need to outgrow. If I may, you can always use Merlin. One of the most powerful beings of Midgard. The whole wizarding world loves him and uses his name. In thanks, prayers, curses and many other things. If you try to use his name, who knows what will happen." Harry smiled and walked further. "Now, why were you quoting Shakespeare?"

"Shakespeare? Is that his name? I never knew his name…" Loki wondered. "I once saw a lovely play called Romeo and Juliet and I fell in love with it. I still don't know exactly why, but I well in love with it. Perhaps it was the forbidden love or it could be the relations between family members. It is nice to know the actual name of the writer of the play, now I can look if he was more work."

"You honestly mean to say that you saw a Midgardian play and that you were so entranced by it that you just learned it by heart?" Harry asked.

"It may sound weird, but on Asgard, we don't have plays or any other sort of entertainment. The only form of entertainment is fighting and I never really liked it, so when I saw my first play on Midgard, yes, I was entranced by it." Loki answered quietly while looking down at the floor.

"My apologies, I didn't know that I hid a sore spot," Harry said quickly. "We are here, by the way, are you ready?"

Loki looked up. "As ready as I will ever be."

* * *

**AN: I am so sorry. I thought that I had published this chapter last week, but apparently I didn't. Dear Gods of Asgard, this was not what I had expected. My apologies. I hope that you like this chapter. **


	25. Å Være Syk Eller Ikke

**Summary: **_When a new player comes into the field, Odin decides to sell Loki off. But nothing goes as Odin wanted and the Master of Death changes the Universe._

**Disclaimer****: **_I do not own Marvel or Harry Potter._

**Warnings****: **_Future Slash, slaves, language may be formal (it's not my native language), and more to add later. Don't like? Don't read._

* * *

Previously

"_My apologies, I didn't know that I hid a sore spot," Harry said quickly. "We are here by the way, are you ready?" _

_Loki looked up. "As ready as I will ever be." _

* * *

Now

There wasn't a doubt in his mind, that his life would change in just a few minutes. After all, that was what was happening throughout his entire stay here. It was a miracle if one day went by without a surprise.

"After you." Loki smiled towards Harry. He was already ambushed once, that was not going to happen again. "Unless you are afraid."

Harry blinked. "Afraid? Why would I be… oh, I had almost forgotten about that. Did I already apologise for that?"

Loki grinned. "No, you didn't"

"Then you have hereby my apologise." Harry shrugged. "I shall go first."

Loki had to control himself, otherwise, he would have snorted. It wasn't really clear, but it seemed that Harry murmured something about brats or bastard who hopefully hadn't set up a trap.

Harry opened the door and stepped into the Hospital Wing.

Loki waited a few seconds, but when it was clear that Harry wasn't being attacked, he too, stepped into the Hospital Wing… being immediately attacked by some sort of green beings. He tries to knock the beings off him, but it isn't working.

"Enough!" Loki heard Harry call out. "There is nothing wrong with him, he is fine." What?

Loki looked up at Harry and saw that Harry looked concerned. He was standing in front of some red cross and next to him were some beings with large, bat-like ears and bulging green eyes the size of tennis balls. They were wearing some sort of white uniform with a red cross on it, they were also wearing weird little hats, also with a red cross.

Loki slowly looked back up to Harry and just gestured towards the green things, he couldn't find any words anymore to express his thoughts.

Harry laughed and explained. "These are House Elves, you already met one before, when you first arrived here, but these House Elves are specialised in working in a Hospital with patients. They didn't attack you if you thought that, they just thought that you were a patient and that they had to take care of you. Don't be mad with them, they are just doing their jobs like the fact that they have been taking care of your son, Fenrir if I am right." Harry said with a soft smile.

"My son? Fenrir?" Loki said disbelievingly. "He is here? He is still alive?" Loki couldn't believe his ears. There were too many things that were happening this past few hours, had it truly been only hours?

Harry instead of replying, took a step to the left out of the way and showed what had been hiding behind his back. It was a Hospital bed with a heavenly bandaged body on it. From the toes to his head, there were things bandaged, but they bandages looked as if they were just changed. The legs and arms had around the ankles and wrists bandaged as if they had been in chains.

The torso wasn't as bandaged as the head or the limbs, but there were still a lot of bandages. The places that didn't have any bandages, were filled with scars and old wounds.

The face of the man, as it was clear that is was a man now because of the well-defined chest, wasn't as bandaged as the rest of the body, but around his mouth, there were a lot of wounds that couldn't be bandaged, but a House Elf was already taking care of the wounds.

On top of his head, you could see wisps of long, black hair with bits of grey in it. The man's eyes were closed, but Loki didn't have to see his eyes to know that this was his son, although in a different form than he would have had thought of at first.

Loki took an unconscious step forward before he ran towards his son. Stopping just beside the bed, Loki couldn't stop a sob of relieve and started crying. He let himself fall on his knee's while crying and there he stayed.

Harry looked from a distance. He could certainly understand that it would be a shock for Loki to meet his son this way but on top of that the rest of the day? That man deserved a breakdown, and this wasn't even a full breakdown. This was just crying of relieve that his son was still alive and here. Harry couldn't imagine what would happen if Loki would release all of his emotions at the same time. Harry wondered if that would mean that his home wouldn't be a home at all anymore.

"Master Harry?" Harry looked down at one of the House Elves.

"Yes?"

"The other two have woken up, but they keep crying and we cannot find out where they are hurt." The House Elf looked scandalised as if she couldn't believe that they were failing at their job.

"They keep on crying?" Harry raised his eyebrows. "Alright, that can't be normal. Is there something else that they do or say?"

The House elf wrung her hands before answering. "Well… yes. They have been saying things about their 'poor papa'. Their father probably has been hurt, but we can't discover why or how. Nor do we know where their father, so we can't help him. It is also clear to see that they are close brothers, perhaps even twins. They have tried to climb with each other in bed multiple times, but we always stopped them just in time. It would be too dangerous with their injuries to move that much."

"Bring me to them," Harry said quickly. "It seems that I will have to ask them some questions. Where are they now? I can't see them lying in the main room anymore."

The House Elf nodded her head. "We moved them, they started screaming when they saw the big wolf. They are in private room number one."

"Thank, continue your work and keep an eye on Loki, will you? I don't want anything to happen to him." Harry nodded to the House Elves and left towards the private room.

Inside, there were two beds. Harry leaned against the door when he noticed that one of the boys was climbing out of his bed.

"You think that that is a good idea?"


	26. De To Siste

**Summary: **_When a new player comes into the field, Odin decides to sell Loki off. But nothing goes as Odin wanted and the Master of Death changes the Universe._

**Disclaimer****: **_I do not own Marvel or Harry Potter._

**Warnings****: **_Future Slash, slaves, language may be formal (it's not my native language), and more to add later. Don't like? Don't read._

* * *

Previously

"_Thank, continue your work and keep an eye on Loki, will you? I don't want anything to happen to him." Harry nodded to the House Elves and left towards the private room. _

_Inside, there were two beds. Harry leaned against the door when he noticed that one of the boys was climbing out of his bed. _

"_You think that that is a good idea?" _

* * *

Now

The one that was sneaking out of the bed looked at Harry as a deer caught in the lights of an upcoming car. He didn't dear to move.

Harry let his eyes glide over the two boys, they were almost identical, but the one that was still lying on the bed, had red hair while the one that was sneaking out of the bed had black hair, the same colour as Loki. Harry smiled when he was that the black-haired boy tried to move towards the red-haired boy.

"I stand by my previous question, do you really think that it is a good idea to get out of bed?" Harry asked with twinkling eyes. "It wouldn't do you any good if you pulled some of your stitches or if you wounded yourself even more than you already have done."

The black-haired boy glared at Harry defiantly and moved in front of his brother with the opposite of ease. He tried to pay it off as if he didn't have any pain, but the pain was clear within his movements.

Harry sighed. "Fine, if you want to play it that way." Harry waved his bed and the boy flew back to his bed. Withing another thought, the boy was bound. Harry walked to the bed and saw that the boy had indeed pulled his stitches again. "You do love to give my House Elves more work, don't you? They already had to bring you back from the brink of dead, but that's not enough for you?" Harry shook his head disbelieving. "And here I thought that I was awful in school when it was about my own health. Of course, I always rushed into danger to help others and I am sure that I am not the only one, am I?" Harry looked meaningful at the black-haired boy. "You look as if you are the youngest, but you are the one who protects the two of you the most, aren't you? Or am I wrong and do you go seeking for comfort with your older brother, please enlighten me."

The black-haired boy looked briefly towards his brother who nodded and he looked back at Harry. "Who are you?"

"Harry and you are not subtle, I guess."

"Fine, I am Not Subtle and this is my brother I Guess." The black-haired boy shot back.

Harry snorted. "Nice to meet you Not Subtle and I Guess. You certainly have interesting names. Is there anything else, or will you answer my question now?" Harry cocked his head.

"Both and neither." The boys looked conflicted.

"Care to elaborate?"

"I am the youngest and I try to protect my brother, but most of the time I fail. I went to my brother to get comfort from him, but someone here stopped us." Here the boy glared at Harry, there was no question who the person in fact was who stopped them from getting comfort from each other.

Harry smiled and waved his hand again. The beds moved next to each other and transformed into one big bed. "Is this better then?" The boys looked stunned at the gesture. Harry transfigured one of the nightstands into a chair and sat down in it.

"I'm pretty sure that your names aren't Not Subtle and I Guess, though I have to admit that it was a goods distraction, for the next time, try something else that can be bought easier. Those names of more of a joke than anything else. If you try to distract someone, then you should ask questions as you did, but please, don't be so obvious about it. I would have thought better from the sons of Loki." The boys looked shocked.

"You know our father?" The red-haired boy asked. Harry smiled.

"See? It's that easy to distract someone, but to answer your question, yes I indeed know your father. Though, you just confirmed it yourself." The boys looked alarmed. "If I may guess then I would guess that you are Narvi and Vali. Loki's youngest sons. Am I right?"

The boys looked at each other and confirmed what Harry already thought. "I am Vali and this is my brother Narvi." The black-haired boy said.

"It is nice to officially meet you, sons of Loki. I am a bit concerned though, I thought that you were dead?"

Narvi shook his head. "Everyone thinks that we are dead, but we were able to escape. We left the world in which we were and after that, we arrived at an unknown place. We hid inside a cave and were slowly healing, but suddenly we were here. Can you tell us where we are?"

"Currently you are in the Hospital Wing of my home. You just said that everyone thinks that you are dead, but what happened? Why does everyone thinks that you are dead? I have read some things, but I'm not quite sure what I should believe." Harry said.

Narvi looked at Vali before answering. "Our father was being punished, but instead of a normal punishment, they decided to go after us. We ran, but that wasn't enough. They caught up to us very quickly. The first thing that they did, was changing Vali into a wolf and making him feral. They made sure that I was in his sight in hopes that he would attack me. For all that they know, he did attack me and killed me. Instead, it was a doll that I had made. After Vali had killed the doll, they changed him back to show him that he killed his own brother. He got… mad. He started attacking the others, but they were stronger. They are gods, how couldn't they be stronger. I tried to get him out, but it didn't work. They almost killed Vali, he was on the brink of dead. They left and took the doll with them. I heard them saying something about entails and binding. I didn't listen further and ran towards Vali. I gathered the last of my magic and teleported us away. I tried to do what was possible, but I wasn't able to heal Vali, so I took some of his wounds. We rested in a cave and stayed there. We thought that we would die there, but it seems that we were wrong." Narvi ended bitterly.

Harry started saying something, but the doors busted open. "Harry, it's Fenrir, he is waking up!" Loki exclaimed before looking through the room. "Narvi, Vali?"


	27. Våkner Opp

**Summary: **_When a new player comes into the field, Odin decides to sell Loki off. But nothing goes as Odin wanted and the Master of Death changes the Universe._

**Disclaimer****: **_I do not own Marvel or Harry Potter._

**Warnings****: **_Future Slash, slaves, language may be formal (it's not my native language), and more to add later. Don't like? Don't read._

* * *

Previously

_Harry started saying something, but the doors busted open. "Harry, it's Fenrir, he is waking up!" Loki exclaimed before looking through the room. "Narvi, Vali?"_

* * *

Now

"Papa?" Narvi exhaled. He couldn't believe his eyes. His father, or at least someone who looks a lot like his father, stood in front of him. His father, the one that was getting punished. The one who was supposed to be dead. Narvi's eyes started to prickle and within seconds, big tears were falling out of his ears. The drops falling on his hand were enough evidence for him to know that his brother was also crying. "How?"

Loki staggered back into the doorpost. How? That was a good question. One for one, all of his children come back to him, alive, all of them. He looked at Harry, who was looking back at him with concerned eyes. Loki looked away quickly, trying to stop his face from becoming red. No one ever cared for him as Harry did in the short period that they had known each other. It was… different than he was used to. Yes, Frigga took care of him as her own son, but even she had other things to do and it looked as if Loki was the most important thing to take care of for Harry.

Loki shuddered, that sounded way too much as if he was a possession instead of a person.

Harry stood up from where he was sitting and went through the door. While he passed Loki, he gave him a gentle squeeze in the shoulder before exiting.

Loki looked at Harry walking away for a second, but soon he returned his attention back towards his sons. "Narvi, Vali, my beloved sons. I am so sorry." Loki stepped forward, step for step until he stood next to the gigantic bed where Narvi and Vali were lying in. He carefully sat on the side of the bed before extending his arm towards his sons. He wasn't sure if they would take it, but not even a second later it was clear that his worries were for nothing. Narvi and Vali flew into his arms is if it hadn't been centuries since that had last seen each other or if the horrors that still plagued their nightmares hadn't taken place.

Without a second hesitation or thinking about his reputation, Loki burst into sobs with his sons in his arms. For a moment he could forget everything that was happening around him and just grief. Grief for the lost years, grief for the innocence of his sons, grief for the person his daughter had become.

* * *

Harry hurried back to the big hall where Fenris was waking up. It was worrisome that he was already waking up, but on the other hand, it was a good thing. It would have been worse if Fenrir wouldn't wake up at all, this at least showed that there was a bigger chance of survival.

The Head Elf walked to him quickly. "The wolf, sir! The wolf! He is waking up!" He said enthusiastically.

Harry quirked his lips. "I know, I heard from Loki. Can you make sure some elves keep Loki and his sons in the eye? They are having a ruining right now, but just to be sure. I think that everything will be alright, but I also thought that everything would be alright with his other children and in one way it did, but you can understand that I want someone to keep an eye on them? Especially since they are still hurt."

The Head Elf nodded. "Of course sir, we will keep an eye on them."

Harry smiled towards the elf and walked towards the bed in which Fenrir was slowly waking up.

Darkness, that was the first thing that came to mind, and it wasn't the good kind of darkness. It felt oppressive as if he was locked up and he couldn't get out. This darkness was not the one he was used to. No, but it was still awful. Fenrir tried to move his paw, but something was wrong. It didn't feel like his paw, more like a human arm. Fenrir was now slightly panicking. What was happening, why couldn't he move and why wasn't he a wolf anymore? Blood rushed towards his head. His breath felt laboured. There was a ringing in his ears, but what was that sound? It was as if someone was talking to him.

A hand slowly rested on his chest, but something was in the way. Fenrir whimpered. He wanted to get away, away from this awful darkness, away from whatever this was.

"Shhhh, calm down, everything will be alright. You are safe. No one is going to hurt you anymore. You are safe."

Fenrir perked up, there was that voice again. 'Safe?' That couldn't be true, right? How could he, the feared Fenrir, ever be safe? Everyone wanted to kill him, why would this person be different?

"You are in the Hospital Wing of my manor. I don't know why you are here, but one thing is sure, you are saved now. Nobody can hurt you here, not without killing al of my House Elves. You are saved, do you understand? You can calm down again. There are some people waiting here for you. They can't wait to see you again." The voice said gently. "You remember your father? He is here too. Won't you like it to see him again? Or your brothers? I bet that they would love to see you again, but first, you need to do one thing. You need to open your eyes, can you do that for me? Can you open your eyes?"

Fenrir hesitated. The voice, could it be lying? Could it be that it wasn't telling him the truth? But, his father, the voice wouldn't lie about that, right? Fenrir decided to trust the voice. He tried to open his eyes, but they felt like lead. They hurted so much, why did they hurt to so much? Fenrir decided not to dwell on it and tried to open his eyes with renewed vigour. A white ceiling greeted him. He looked around and he saw a man with black hair and green eyes, but it was not his father, where was his father?


	28. Den Første Delen Av Hevn

**Summary: **_When a new player comes into the field, Odin decides to sell Loki off. But nothing goes as Odin wanted and the Master of Death changes the Universe._

**Disclaimer****: **_I do not own Marvel or Harry Potter._

**Warnings****: **_Future Slash, slaves, language may be formal (it's not my native language), and more to add later. Don't like? Don't read._

* * *

Previously

_Fenrir hesitated. The voice, could it be lying? Could it be that it wasn't telling him the truth? But, his father, the voice wouldn't lie about that, right? Fenrir decided to trust the voice. He tried to open his eyes, but they felt like lead. They hurt so much, why did they hurt to so much? Fenrir decided not to dwell on it and tried to open his eyes with renewed vigour. A white ceiling greeted him. He looked around and he saw a man with black hair and green eyes, but it was not his father, where was his father?_

* * *

Now

Fenrir looked at the green-eyed man. "Who are you?" He rasped ignoring all the pain that came with talking. The man smiled and walked closer.

"My name is Harry and for the rest of your oncoming question, you are in my Hospital Wing, your father is nearby looking after your brothers and no, I did not hurt your father," Harry chuckled, "I will go and get him if you want?"

"Yes please," Fenrir said before closing his eyes of exhaustion.

Harry quickly walked to the room in which Loki was with Vali and Narvi. Knocking on the door, Harry announced himself. "I hate to interrupt, but there is a wolf turned man waiting on his father outside this room and I thought that you would like to see him."

Loki looked up with tearstained eyes and smiled. "I will be there in a minute, I first have to wrestle myself lose from these two." Loki gentle untangled himself from his sons who had fallen asleep again after all the commotion from the past hour. "After you," Loki smirked.

Harry shook his head laughing, but he went first. Loki was never going to trust him again after that first time, but he deserved that. He should have done something sooner or at least check if something was wrong, failing to do so meant that he failed the one he was supposed to protect.

Harry leads Loki swiftly to Fenrir's side. "I will be in the library. If you need me, you can ask for one of the House Elves to get me. I don't know how long I will be gone, but I try to be back by dinner." With that, Harry nodded towards Loki and walked out of the Hospital wing.

Loki looked confused at the back of Harry, was there something wrong? He sounded… weird. As if he felt guilty, but why? What happened in the few minutes that they were apart that Harry so suddenly felt guilty.

Hearing a faint "Father" from his son made him immediately forget what he was thinking about and he focused on his son.

* * *

Harry walked away from the Hospital Wing as ft as possible. The only thing that would help now was discovering a way to destroy the collar that Loki was still wearing. Entering the library, Harry didn't' hesitate with pulling books from the planks. It would take a while, but it needed to be done, as quickly as possible. Harry sat down and started reading.

* * *

Loki was walking around the manor or castle or house or mansion. Whatever it was called. He had had a lovely day, but when dinner came, Harry didn't appear. It wasn't something that Harry would do. He seemed like a guy who would never go back on his promise, let alone break it completely. Loki had considered using a House Elf to find Harry and the library, but he loved a challenge and it was a good way to discover the ways around the house.

By now, Loki had walked past a lot of doors, but nothing screamed library to him. It all looked the same and. Wait… was that what he thought that it was? There was a door that was shimmering a bit as if was magical. Loki walked towards the door and looked for a way to open it. It seemed as if a simple spell could open it, but even that wasn't needed. Loki could just open the door directly.

After Loki opened the door, he closed it again immediately. Everything was on fire! Why didn't anyone extinguish the fire? Was that the reason why the door was locked? But if that was the reason, the door would have been locked way more secure. Opening the door again, preparing himself to extinguish all the fire, Loki's hands dropped in shock of what he was seeing. The fire wasn't destroying anything, it was just lapping gently at the stuff in the room.

Loki walked into the room, how longer he looked how more familiar the objects became. Books that he had stuffed away in his room, his old clothes, his toiletries? What was did? All these stuff were supposed to be destroyed. Walking further in the room, Loki saw small things that made no sense. Why were there small toys lying all over the room? That was new. He certainly never had had those toys, although the design and the magic around them was familiar. Shrugging, Loki went further in the room.

By Odin's beard… Loki had stopped in shock when he saw hair lying around and it wasn't a bit of hair either. It looked as if was a wig or as if someone hair was pulled out and bundled it together. Walking closer, Loki realised that it wasn't his hair, it was too long for that, but it did look a lot like Lady Sif's hair. Which he provided in a way.

"_I, Harry James Potter, Master of Death, claim hereby Loki of Jotunheim and Asgard and all of his possession, things he created or helped to create. __So, as I say, so mote it be."_

Closing his eyes, Loki began to laugh. It appeared that Harry was smarter than he had thought. He had claimed everything that he had a hand in making. Almost falling over by laughing, Loki couldn't help but wonder how Asgardians looked when they realised that they missed a lot of their stuff.

Gleaming gold caught his eye when Loki finally stopped laughing. Loki turned around and he couldn't contain a gasp when he saw what was laying in the middle of the room. It was Gungnir, Odin's spear and next to it lay Mjölnir, Thor's hammer.

A giggle escaped Loki's mouth before he noticed. It didn't take long before it became a full-blown laugh. It seemed that revenge was his.


	29. Forskning

**Summary: **_When a new player comes into the field, Odin decides to sell Loki off. But nothing goes as Odin wanted and the Master of Death changes the Universe._

**Disclaimer****: **_I do not own Marvel or Harry Potter._

**Warnings****: **_Future Slash, slaves, language may be formal (it's not my native language), and more to add later. Don't like? Don't read._

* * *

Previously

_Gleaming gold caught his eye when Loki finally stopped laughing. Loki turned around and he couldn't contain a gasp when he saw what was laying in the middle of the room. It was Gungnir, Odin's spear and next to it lay Mjölnir, Thor's hammer. _

_A giggle escaped Loki's mouth before he noticed. It didn't take long before it became a full-blown laugh. It seemed that revenge was his. _

* * *

Now

After exploring the further room, Loki decided that he had to keep looking for Harry. He could explore the room in dept later.

Loki walked around to try and find Harry again, but it seemed that something was working against him. Everything looked the same and it looked as if he was walking in circles. He was sure that he had seen that vase before…

Unnoticed by him a certain House Elf was casting befuddlement charms around him. Everything to keep her Master save and sound from the dangerous beings around him.

* * *

Harry sighed. Why wasn't he able to find what he needed? It should be a simple answer, but no, the only thing that was simple, was that there was no simple answer!

Rubbing his temples, Harry leaned back in his chair. He had almost all the books that existed, or at least the copies from the books, Merlin, he had even some first edition books laying around, but still no answer. What does a man have to do to get an answer! Clearly looking through books that were so old that no one knew who old they are, perhaps except Death, but, Harry mused, even Death wouldn't keep track of things like that.

Casting a quick Tempus, Harry realised that is was far after diner time. Swearing, Harry stood up and left the library… into someone's chest.

"Careful, you never know who may be walking in the corridors," Loki smirked.

Harry gaped at Loki before recovering quickly. "For your information, I know perfectly well who is here."

"Then how do you explain why you walked into me?"

"I didn't walk into you, you walked into me."

"… right," Loki snorted, "where were you at dinner?"

Harry blushed before he answered. "I forgot the time, I was reading."

"Reading?" Loki raised his eyebrow.

"Fine, I was researching, alright? Now, if it doesn't make you too angry, I would like to eat now." Harry turned around to stamp away, but Loki's hand caught his should first.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. Let me walk with you." Loki apologised.

Harry looked at Loki and nodded. "The kitchen is this way." They started walking in silence.

"What were you researching?"

"Pardon?"

"I was wondering what you were researching if would tell me of course," Loki said hesitantly.

Harry pondered for a minute before answering. "I was looking for ways to destroy your collar."

"And?"

"Nothing, I have thousands of books, but I haven't found a thing, the only thing about collars that I could find were binding collars for a marriage. Not for a slave bond." Harry stopped. "I'm an idiot." He said with wide eyes before turning around.

"Where are you going?" Loki called after Harry.

"The library."

"But you have to eat!"

"Research is more important now."

"Harry!" Loki looked exasperated while watching Harry disappearing around the corner. "Damnit." He silently swore. "Wait for me!" Loki started jogging to catch up with Harry.

Harry heard that Loki was calling something behind him, but he didn't care. He was so stupid, an idiot! All this time, the only thing that he researched were normal bindings, not slave bonds, why hadn't he thought about that sooner? It was so obvious, huh, hindsight is really 20/20 isn't it?

Walking into the library, he didn't take a pause to wonder where the books were. Walking towards a gigantic book in the middle of the library, he laid his hand on one of the pages and said clearly; "Slaves and Slavery bonds." Taking his hand off the page, he could see that the words he just said appeared onto the pages under various searches that he and others had looked for and when. For example, half an hour before, he had searched for collars, the search unearthed hundreds of books about clothing and novels about the weirdest romances. He shuddered while he reminded some of the things that he had read. Seriously, who wanted to read about how to save and protected a man felt by wearing a collar of ownership by his partner. That is just… disturbing? Yes, disturbing would be the right word instead of… things like understandable or recognisable. Wearing a collar is not normal and it should give you the feelings of safety and protection. Right? And he was most certainly not jealous of it. Nope, that was something that he knew for sure. He would never wear a collar even if those feelings were true.

Shaking his head, Harry looked back into the book and saw on which row numbers the book were that he needed. Walking quickly over to the rows, Harry grabbed the books and went to sit in one of the armchairs to read quietly.

"I give up, I swear that there is something in this house that is working against me." Loki entered the library panting. "I was only a minute or something behind and now I am here, what? Five minutes later. I swear it, Harry. Something is not right. Harry?"

"In here," Harry called out.

Loki sighed before answering back. "Am I supposed to know where here is by heart?"

Harry snorted but told Loki where he was precisely.

"Thank you." Loki looked at the titles of the books and could feel his blood getting cold. "Why are you researching slavery?"

"I want to know more about your collar," Harry answered without looking up, "I'm trying to find a way to destroy it, or at least it powers."

Loki stood with his mouth hanging open, for once not sure what to say. "You're doing this for me?" Shaking his head, he could feel a smile beginning to grow on his face. "Then it is only justified for me to make you something to eat. Or call someone to give you something." Loki wanted to turn around to find the kitchen, but Harry's snapping fingers stopped.

"Can you bring me some food up here? I missed dinner." He asked the House Elf that appeared without pausing reading.

Loki stared at Harry before starting to laugh. "It seems that I still have to learn a lot about you and your house." Loki pulled up a chair and grabbed a book. It was time to do some research.


	30. Tradisjonelle Oppskrifter

**Summary: **_When a new player comes into the field, Odin decides to sell Loki off. But nothing goes as Odin wanted and the Master of Death changes the Universe._

**Disclaimer****: **_I do not own Marvel or Harry Potter._

**Warnings****: **_Future Slash, slaves, language may be formal (it's not my native language), and more to add later. Don't like? Don't read._

* * *

Previously

_Loki stared at Harry before starting to laugh. "It seems that I still have to learn a lot about you and your house." Loki pulled up a chair and grabbed a book. It was time to do some research. _

* * *

Now

It had taken a few minutes, but soon a delicious meal was standing on top of the table next to Harry. Harry looked up quickly before showing it towards Loki. "Perhaps you would like to have a taste? My House Elves are trying out new dishes and I believe that you would be an expert of Norwegian dishes."

Loki immediately identifies the Syltelabb that was standing in front of him and it makes his mouth water the moment he smells it. Syltelabb is a Norwegian dish made from boiled, salt-cured pig's trotter. Sylte means preserved and labb means pig feet or paw and it certainly doesn't look appetizing, but it is nice when you eat it. It was even served with beetroot, mustard and a flatbread! If he smelled it correctly, the beverage in the mugs was juleøl, an ale. Syltelabb was always served with juleøl, beer or liquor because Sytlelabb is very salty food.

It was actually snack food, eaten with your fingers, but Loki still used cutlery if he ate it. He still looked back fondly at the faces of the Asgardians who watched him eating with a knife and fork. The first time was an accident, he truly didn't know that you were supposed to eat them with your fingers, but after that? Oh, one of the best pranks he ever played on them without them knowing it.

Harry's eyes showed mirth. "I see that you recognise the dish then."

"Yes, it has been a while since I had it." Loki smiled. "I remember the first time I ate it even, the faces of the Asgardians when they saw me eating it with cutlery. Hilarious!" Loki shook his head laughing.

"With cutlery? What is wrong with eating this food with cutlery?" Harry asked bewildered.

"It is food that you normally eat with your fingers, like Midgardian Pizza I believe," Loki answered, "I didn't know that and of course I ate it with cutlery, like the well-behaved young man that I was."

Harry snorted. "Why don't I really believe you when you say that?"

"Say what?"

"That you were a well-behaved young man."

"I'll let you know that I was a well-behaved young man," Loki said offended, "I may or may not have pranked a lot of Asgardians, but I was well-behaved. "He conceded.

"And that makes me believe you less and less." Harry laughed. "You were perhaps polite, but well-behaved? Eh."

Loki smiled. "Compared to the Asgardians? I was really well-behaved."

Harry held his hands up. "Alright, you got me there. Congratulations, you won. What do you want for a reward?"

Loki's eyes started to twinkle. "My request is fairly simple. The only thing I truly want you to do is to eat the Sytlelabb. Every. Single. Part." He smiled wickedly.

Harry gaped. "You want me to eat the pig's feet? You are a cruel person, Loki of… Loki."

Loki ignored the mishap and smirked. "You were the one who ordered the food and hadn't eaten yet, it is just justified that you eat it yourself too. Or are you too cowardly to eat it?"

Harry gasped. "Oh, you are on you bastard! Give me that food!" Harry made grabbing motions towards the plate and Loki let him grab it amused.

Harry grabbed a foot and started eating and eating and eating. Loki was actually impressed by his persistency. Most would have stopped eating for a moment to drink something or to eat the flatbread.

When Harry had finished the meal, he sat up straight in triumph.

Loki's eyes merrily kept twinkling while realisation slowly appeared in Harry's eyes.

"You tricked me." Harry breathed out.

"I am the God of Mischief or did you forgot that?" Loki laughed. "If I were you, I would drink something. Sytlelabb is way too salty to not drink something with it. Go on." Loki coaxed Harry on. "You can do it."

Not trusting Loki, Harry grabbed a mug and sipped from it. "Hmm, not bad. What is it?"

"It is called juleøl, or Christmas beer. Sometimes it is ale and sometimes is beer. It is usually strong and spiced with a variety of ingredients including cinnamon, orange peel, cloves and vanilla."

Harry sat there with his mouth hanging open. "How do you know so much about beer?"

Loki shrugged his shoulders. "Simple, I sometimes helped making it. Though not a lot, they didn't really trust me with it. I wasn't really well-behaved in their minds. Too many pranks. But to be frank with you, most of the pranks were harmless and they mostly backfired in my face, so yeah."

"Disgusting." Harry sneered.

"I beg your pardon?" Loki said bewildered.

"That they simple mistrusted you because of few pranks. Everyone played a few pranks, right? Maybe on a small scale, but everyone did it! Even those rule-loving people who would prefer to die than to be expelled!" Harry exploded. "They treated you differently because of who you were and still are. That is not alright. Those stupid idiots! I wish I could have done more against them than taking away most of their stuff with your help." He mumbled.

"It was not just the fact that I pranked them, I also used magic, while only females used magic and there were tons of other reasons why they didn't like me," Loki said. "By the way, I'm impressed by the way that you took your revenge. Is there anything else that you planned, or do I have to do that planning all alone?"

Harry's eyes started to twinkle. "Oh, they aren't rid of me at all and believe me when I say that I have multiple plans. But," The twinkle in Harry's eyes started to dim, "all my plans are based on you losing that stupid collar, so that's why we are still stuck in the library, but now that I think of it, perhaps we can use your children?"

Loki was taken aback. "You mean with the research? I don't think that that would be a good idea. They like you a bit better now, but they still don't trust you fully."

Harry laughed. "No, I wouldn't want them to get stuck in the library while they could be roaming free. I mean with the revenge plans. I do have some plans for them…"


	31. Sjelevenn

**Summary: **_When a new player comes into the field, Odin decides to sell Loki off. But nothing goes as Odin wanted and the Master of Death changes the Universe._

**Disclaimer****: **_I do not own Marvel or Harry Potter._

**Warnings****: **_Future Slash, slaves, language may be formal (it's not my native language), and more to add later. Don't like? Don't read._

* * *

Previously

_Harry laughed. "No, I wouldn't want them to get stuck in the library while they could be roaming free. I mean with the revenge plans. I do have some plans for them…"_

* * *

Now

"Really? Do tell me." Loki smirked.

"That would take all the fun out of it, wouldn't it," Harry said teasingly. "But perhaps if you can… persuade me, I can give you a hint…"

Loki laughed out loud before shaking his head. "And do you have a certain… thing in mind for me to persuade you with?" Loki stood up from his chair and walked towards Harry. "Or would you prefer to let me set my own pace?" Loki put his finger under Harry's chin. "I can be very persuasive when I wish. There is a reason why they say I have a silver tongue."

Harry looked up with wide eyes. This was not what he had meant to happen! It was supposed to be a little joke, not this! Though, he couldn't deny that it was nice… Shaking his head mentally, Harry grabbed Loki's hand and stared him in the eyes. "Although I certainly wouldn't mind seeing what you have in petto, there is something you can do to persuade me. If you dare…"

Loki let out a shocked laugh before answering. "And what would that be? It appears that it is not so simple and yet it must be simple. Do enlighten me on what you want me to do."

"Say the magic word."

"I beg your pardon?" Loki asked taken aback.

"I. Want. You. To. Say. The. Magic. Word." Harry answered deliberately.

"You want me to say the magic word?"

"Yes."

"What in Odin's beard is the magic word?"

"That my friend, you must find out for yourself," Harry said teasingly before turning back towards the books. "Now, if you don't mind, I will be going back to my research. Good luck!"

Loki looked at Harry for a moment before turning around and starting to search the rows with books on them. "I will find it out." He mumbled.

* * *

'_The existence of a marriage bond/allegation merely shows that a marriage licence was applied for. It does not prove that the couple ever married.' _"Abracadabra!" _'In a marriage allegation, one of the parties…' _"Wait, what?

"Abracadabra. That is the magic word!" Loki said triumphally.

Harry stared at Loki before going back to his book. "No, it is not. Now, where was I? Oh, yes." _'In a marriage allegation, one of the parties…'_

* * *

'_There are only five indexed references, all brief, to marriage as such in the Collected Papers of Freud. The two greatest interest are found in his paper, On the Sexual Theories of Children…' _"What the bloody hell…"

"Bibbity bobbity boo!"

"It'll do magic believe it or not," Harry answered distracted. "Still not the good WORD, you know, singular, not plural."

"Damnit!"

'_Among the theories Freud observed were that in marriage 'one urinate before the other', or 'mixing blood' occurs. Further, 'the infantile ideas about the nature of marriage, which are not seldom retained by conscious memory, have great significance for the symptoms of later neurotic illness'…'_

'All right, I give it up. Who the bloody hell is Feud and on what crack did he live?"

* * *

'_Anam Cara' is the beautiful Celtic phrase which loosely translates as 'Soulmate'. 'Anam' is the Irish Gaelic word for 'soul', 'cara' translates from Irish (Gaelic) to friend. So, the literal meaning is soul friend. It doesn't just describe the union of two people as a couple or friends but rather, it describes a very specific and special relationship between any two people. Your lover, your best friend or your family member may be your soul friend, your Anam Cara.'_

"It does look rather similar to some of the runes on the collar, perhaps I am on the right way."

"Hocus Pocus."

"Hocus Pocus?" Harry looked surprised.

"Yes, did I get it right?" Loki asked.

"No, although I wonder if you would be able to get a white rabbit out of it." Harry put his book down. "I should try it out once. It would be hilarious if it actually worked." (It didn't).

Loki looked confused. "A white rabbit, what is the link between a rabbit and Hocus Pocus?" Loki sat down again at the table.

Harry laughed. "Hocus Pocus is a magic word used by magicians, muggles or those without magic. They do tricks to deceive others for fun. People pay to see their shows, but sometimes you can even see them on the streets. Mostly doing card tricks. Don't bet them with their own game, you would lose." Harry stopped Loki before he could do more than open his mouth. "Yes, even you would lose against them. Especially if you wouldn't cheat."

Loki harrumphed before the open books before Harry took his interest. "Have you already found something?"

"Perhaps, this is the Anam Cara and it looks similar to some of the runes on your collar, but I don't know what I should do with it."

"The Anam Care," Loki breathed out, "the soul friend. Amazing, but why would it be on a slave collar?'

"That's the thing. I'm not so sure if it is really a slave collar." Harry admitted quietly.

"What?" Loki shot up.

"All the runes, they are binding, and yes, they want obedience, but at the same time, there is something else about them. They want something else. Something is missing and I think that the Anam Care may be the key to the answer." Harry told Loki. "The question is; how will we fit the key to the lock?"

Loki started pacing around the room. "What else does the book say?"

Harry started reading aloud. _"Anam Cara is based around spirituality and the bonding of two souls. Similarities can be drawn to the idea of soul mates in many other cultures. Each person is connected to someone else's since the beginning of time. Once two souls have joined, they will always recognize each other._

"_The Celts believed that your Anam Cara could be a friend, a companion or spiritual guide. They also believed that everyone, either directly or on a more subconscious level, ultimately sought to find their true soul mate."_

"A soulmate, but those are only tales." Loki looked troubled. "If the way to release me from this collar is to find my soulmate, how will I ever find them?" Loki looked at Harry with wide eyes. "And how would we convince them to release me?"


End file.
